Algo mucho mejor
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Se suponía que iba a ser uno de esos especiales de San Valentín (atrasado de narices), pero digamos que se me ha ido un poco de las manos, pasad, leed y comentar, es un especial sorpresa, no pienso destripar nada. Contiene GaLe y si continúa también NaLu y Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿recordáis que os dije que subiría un especial GaLe?, ¿recordáis que os dije que me lo quería cerrar aunque fuera un poco?, bien pues creo que se me ha como medio ido de las manos el asunto...,**

 **Como siempre nos leeremos abajo y os explicaré de que va el asunto pero para resumir, necesito que me digáis si os gusta la historia como para alargarla o si simplemente la dejo como un one-shot.**

 **Una vez que os he dado el tostón y las explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches, o madrugas si leéis,** **escribís o estudias a mis horas (así es sigo amargada con trabajos, prácticas y exámenes), aquí os traigo un trabajito hecho con amor que se supone es el especial de San Valentin, aunque yo creo que el amor se tiene que demostrar durante toooodos los días del año, sin fechas, porque por lo menos yo, llego bastante tarde XD**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta posible trama no me perteneces, ojalá, más quisiera yo, son magníficas creaciones de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia, es completamente MÍA.**

 **ALGO MUCHO MEJOR**

 ** _Casa Redfox_**

-¡GAJEEL!,_un grito potente hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, papá?,_preguntó con cansancio, desde que se había dedicado más a la cocina, los accidentes eran algo casi a diario.

-He olvidado comprar huevos,_le dijo una vez que paso el umbral de la cocina.

-Papá, dime una cosa, ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS VAS A HACER UNA TORTILLA SIN HUEVOS?!,_le preguntó con cierta irritación.

-¡EN EL CANAL COCINA LAS HACEN!,_le gritó frustrado.

-Pues hazla sin huevo,_le contestó.

-Gajeel, soy tu padre, así que obedece,_le pidió en un tono más calmado,_estoy intentando aprender y no me apoyas,_lo acuso en un tono dramático.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?,_le preguntaba un pequeño peligro a su hermano mayor.

-Ya está muy mayor, los años no pasan de coña, quédate cuidando de el yo voy a salir a comprar un momento, ¿vale, Lily?,_le propuso a lo que el pequeño asintió.

-¿Has visto que malo es tu hermano mayor conmigo?, se pone como un loco solo porque se me olvidaron los huevos para la tortilla,_le preguntó para tomarlo en brazos y sentarlo sobre la isla de la cocina.

-Papá sin huevos no se puede hacer una tortilla,_le comentó divertido.

-Sí se puede, los del canal cocina lo hacen,_le respondió,_eres igual que tu hermano,_le dijo al ver la sonrisa divertida del menor de sus hijos.

 _ **Calles de Magnolia**_

Aún no se había terminado el verano, pero en esa ciudad refrescaba ya por las noches, por suerte siempre se ponía la chaqueta cuando cogía la moto, una vez que la aseguró en el aparcamiento del supermercado, entró dentro y compró una docena de huevos.

Salió fuera del establecimiento una vez que pagó, esa zona era algo peligrosa y estaba algo oscuro, por suerte la Luna llena lo iluminaba casi todo.

-Maldito padre,_se quejó una vez que metió los huevos en el maletero de su moto,_tienes suerte de tenernos a Lily y a mi, sino serías aún más desastroso,_susurró para sí mismo divertido.

Estaba a punto de soltar el candado de su moto y largarse hacia su casa cuando el grito de una chica lo asustó.

-¡DEJÁDME EN PAZ!, ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!,_gritaba desesperada una pequeña peliazul, a la vez que intentaba deshacerse del agarre de sus captores.

-Venga, no seas tímida, portate bien, solo vamos a divertirnos un rato contigo,_dijo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

-Ve con cuidado,_le dijo en otro que la observaba con lujuria,_estoy seguro de que es virgen, aunque no lo será por mucho time…,_las palabras del hombre se murieron y solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

-¿Te has caído?,_preguntó su compañero, pero al girar vio claramente lo que pasaba, pero ya era tarde un puño se estrelló en su cara y todo se volvió oscuro.

La diminuta chica fue liberada de su agarré y se cayó al suelo, raspándose las rodillas, lloraba desconsolada, el peligro se agachó a su estatura, en un intento de consolarla.

-O-oye enana, no llores vale, ya ha pasado todo,_le acarició con cariño el pelo, como hacía con su hermano pequeño, pero sintió una descarga eléctrica que le gustó y asustó a partes iguales.

-M-mu-muchas gracias,_le dijo para engancharse de su cuello y seguir llorando, cuando por fin su llanto se calmó un poco se apartó de el y se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, mejor vámonos antes de que se despierten, venga, levanta enana,_la ayudó a ponerse en pie y recibió una mirada molesta de la peliazul al preguntar por el paradero de sus padres.

-No necesito que mis padres me vigilen, tengo casi 17 años,_se quejó hinchando las mejillas, ofreciendo una imagen adorable.

-Vale, vale, creía que eras menor, enana,_se disculpó divertido ofreciéndole un casco,_no me mires así de mal y póntelo te llevaré a casa.

-No te conozco,_dijo con algo de desconfianza.

-Venga, enana, no seas así, si te quisiera hacer algo ya lo habría hecho, ¿no?,_le preguntó y le ofreció su mano,_Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox,_se presentó con una sonrisa y por primera vez en muchos años sus ojos rojos brillaron, como hacía tiempo no lo hacían.

-Levy McGarden, Levy, no enana,_le recalcó para ponerse en casco.

-Me gusta más enana,_le dijo y ella lo ignoró,_está bien, está bien, Levy, no me conozco la ciudad, así que me tienes que guiar, ¿vale?,_ella le miró y asintió con una sonrisa, se sentó en la parte de detrás.

-Agárrate enana, no vayas a caerte, eres muy diminuta,_le dijo divertido, para acelerar.

Levy ahogo un grito en la parte de atrás y se aferró a las espalda del moreno, iba a contestar, pero le fue imposible, apenas se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

-Levy,_la llamó por su nombre y su tono de voz la tranquilizó,_recuerda que me tienes que guiar, así que, confía en mi, abre los ojos, te va a gustar,_la miró desde uno de sus espejos sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera.

Los ojos castaños de la peliazul se abrieron, primero sólo un poco, luego con impresión, después decidió que la idea de ir en moto y la sensación de protección que le daban la espalda de ese desconocido le encantaba, lo guió con precisión y le agradeció acompañarla.

-Parece mentira que tengas mi edad,_le dijo cuando le devolvió en casco.

-Tenías razón, es divertido,_le respondió ignorando su burla con una sonrisa alegre que le iluminó el rostro y que hizo algo dentro del ojirojo se moviera con una fuerza y poder que nunca había sentido.

-Pues claro que tengo razón, venga entra en casa, antes de que otro desgraciado se atreva a acercarse a ti,_le dijo divertido intentando controlar el sonrojo de su rostro.

-Muchas gracias,_le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió dentro de su casa.

Al cerrar la puerta su mano fue directamente a su corazón, ese chico había hecho que todo su mundo se moviera con fuerza, una sensación cálida y reconfortante, no sabía que era pero le gustaba y quería volver a verlo, quizás irían al mismo instituto.

Gajeel tardó en raccionar, todo su mundo había sufrido un autentico cambio, los labios de esa chica se habían posado sobre su mejilla unos segundos, pero habían conseguido mover algo dentro de él.

Regresó con rapidez a su casa y le echó la culpa a la cola del supermercado, la cena al final tuvo que hacerla él, su padre no era muy bueno para la cocina, pero por suerte su tía lo había enseñado bien, así que pudieron comer en condiciones.

 _ **Casa Redfox**_

-Niños, es tarde, id a la cama, ya termino yo de recoger,_les dijo con cariño su padre,_mañana tengo que empezar a hacer cosas muy temprano, tu hermano mayor te llevará al colegio, lo siento,_se disculpó con tristeza.

-No pasa nada,_lo consoló Lily,_Gajeel me llevará en moto,_sonrió alegre.

Metalizada observó a sus dos hijos subir las escaleras, seguramente dormirán en la misma cama esa noche, a Lily le costaba adaptarse siempre a las casas nuevas, pero en un par de semanas sólo seguirían esa rutina los fines de semana, sonrió orgulloso, adoraba a sus hijos, jamás volvería a abandonarlos como aquella vez.

-Son nuestros paquetes de alegría, lo serán siempre,_le susurró a una foto, en la que una hermosa mujer, de ojos verdes y cabello negro, tomaba en brazos a un aún más pequeño Lily y sonreía a la cámara, junto a su otro hijo que la tenía fuertemente cogida de la mano.

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

Su paciencia tenía límites demasiado cortos, por eso desde que había dejado a Lily en la escuela, se había prometido aumentarlos, los primeros días eran los peores, solo había que esperar un par de meses para volverse invisible ante todos, seguir con su vida y seguir con sus luchas, sin nadie que se entrometiera aunque no le importaría la presencia de cierta chica diminuta peliazul, la cual no había conseguido aún sacar de su cabeza.

Así era el, Gajeel Redfox, un adolescente de 17 años, a punto de graduarse de bachillerato, solo le quedaba el último año, terminaría esa tortura y se pondría a estudiar la carrera que le viniera en gana, siempre que consiguiera mantener su impecable media.

Nunca había sido bueno entablando amistades, ni había tenido ese grado de afecto de nadie ajeno a su familia, desde la muerte de su madre, su padre se centró en el taller y aunque les prestase atención tanto a él como a su hermano pequeño, los primeros años tras la muerte de esta, había tenido problemas con el alcohol, cosa que nunca se llegaría a perdonar y que hizo que el ojirrojo madurase a un ritmo alarmante, afectado tanto a él como a su hermano pequeño, al cual siempre protegía con todo lo que tenía.

Su padre perdió un exitoso negocio que tardó en recuperar, además de perder tanto su custodia como la de su hermano, por suerte, su querida tía Grandine se hizo cargo de ambos, su educación, sus gastos, pero Gajeel era demasiado cabezota, aprendió a realizar tareas de la casa, cuidaba de su hermano y de sus primas, se empezó a encerrar en si mismo y no volvió a ser el niño sonriente de antaño.

-Tenías que volver a mudarte, ¿no?,_masculló mientras caminaba por las aún desiertas calles, había tenido que acudir unas horas antes para realizar las pruebas de nivel.

Llegar a su nuevo instituto fue sencillo, Fairy Tail era famoso, uno de los mejores institutos de la zona y ofrecía distintas becas universitarias, cosa que era bastante buena, teniendo en cuenta que con tres bocas que alimentar en casa y el taller recién abierto, sólo tendrían gastos ese año, por suerte ya había conseguido un trabajo durante la semana de mudanzas, y con ese sueldo les valdría para al menos llegar a fin de mes.

 _ **Instituto** **Fairy Tail**_

La fachada del instituto era más que respetable, constaba de al menos cinco edificios de cuatro plantas cada uno, diversas pistas para los deportes, tres gimnasios, dos piscinas al aire libre y dos cubiertas, la fama que tenía de generar jóvenes talentos para el deporte no era cosa de broma, ese pensamiento hizo que algo dentro de él se moviera, pero, no dejo que lo hiciera lo suficiente, sacándose una absurda idea de la cabeza.

-Buenos días, buscó a la profesora Belno,_le dijo a una de las secretarías que le abrió la puerta y lo miro con algo de asco, de arriba a abajo.

Gajeel era un chico moreno, alto, con el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, perforaciones en brazos y rostro, cosa que contrastaba con el uniforme y le daba un aire rebelde que lo hacía desentonar.

-Sígueme, está en la planta superior, supongo que tú eres Gajeel Redfox, suerte con la prueba de inicio,_le dijo mientras lo guiaba para mirarlo por encima del hombro antes de salir de la sala.

-No le hagas caso mocoso, algún día se morderá la lengua y se envenenará,_le comentó Belno divertida sorprendiéndolo,_venga, deja de mirarme así, tienes tres horas para hacer las pruebas, yo soy Belno, profesora de química y de física, lamentó no poder ayudarte en otras asignaturas si tienes alguna duda, siéntate, puedes comenzar.

-Puede que se desnuque subiendo o bajando escaleras con esos andamios mientras intenta mover el culo,_le respondió una vez que se sentó provocando sonoras carcajadas en la profesora, ese chico era su alumno favorito por ahora.

Tras dos horas y media Gajeel termino la prueba de nivel y le entregó los distintos exámenes a la profesora que le había sigo asignada, si todos los profesores de ese sitio eran parecidos a ella, había acertado por completo de instituto, sino, esperaba que al menos ella le dirá clase.

-Bastante rápido, ¿lo hiciste todo?,_le pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Estoy un poco arto de las pruebas de nivel, cambio bastante de instituto,_le explicó en confianza.

-Vaya, vaya, no tienes pinta de ser un chico problemático,_lo observó y Gajeel casi se cae de espaldas, era la primera vez en su vida que no le soltaban algo como "pareces un delincuente".

-Últimamente nos mudamos con frecuencia,_le soltó recuperando algo la compostura.

-Ya veo, si quieres podemos dar una vuelta y te enseño en centro, hoy solo haremos las presentaciones, daremos la lista de material escolar, será un tostón, pero es necesario hacerlo, ¿estas matriculado en ciencias tecnológicas?,_le pregunto.

-Si, en segundo curso,_le respondió.

-Que bien, menos mal, voy a ser tu tutora, por fin un alumno sin pelos en la lengua,_le confesó divertida, esa mujer era un auténtico huracán, seguro que era una profesora dura, pero se veía demasiado buena y cercana, adoraba su trabajo.

-Pues si quieres me puedes dar la lista de material y una explicación que te ahorras,_le dijo divertido.

-De eso nada, si yo caigo tú conmigo, además te tengo que presentar frente a la clase, ¿no?, dices que te acabas de mudar, te servirá para hacer amigos,_lo intentó consolar, pero la chispa en los ojos del ojirrojo no apareció, llevaba años sin estar ahí, en su lugar se posó una mueca divertida.

-No me interesa hacer amigos, solo vengo aquí a estudiar,_le informó en un tono neutro que la sorprendió.

-Bueno, bueno, también hay que divertirse, no seas idiota, aprovecha que eres joven.

Belno se despidió de el, corrigió su examen mientras hacía tiempo para la presentación, ya le había entregado a cada profesor el suyo para que lo corrigiesen, por fallos del sistema aún no habían recibido el historial académico del pelinegro, pero sería cuestión de días que lo obtuvieran.

-Lo sabía,_susurró divertida mientras repasaba de nuevo el examen,_eres una cajita de sorpresas Gajeel Redfox.

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

Iban a llegar tarde y todo por culpa de Natsu, a Lucy le iba a dar un ataque, el pelirrosa era un auténtico desastre, además, Levy les estaba guardando sitio junto a Gray, como llegasen tarde a su última presentación se iba a enfadar en serio.

-Venga Luce, no seas así, solo llegaremos algo justos, no seas dramática,_se quejaba el pelirrosa corriendo a su lado.

-Vamos con quince minutos de retraso, el acto va a empezar en siete minutos y aún nos queda camino, así que corre Natsu, si llego tarde no te lo perdonaré, ¡Y ME LLAMO LUCY!_le hablo con seriedad la rubia.

Las calles de Magnolia eran alteradas por la extraña pareja, en el instituto Levy McGarden agradecía la compañía de Gray, no era muy hablador, pero se sentía a salvo con el.

 _ **Instituto Fairy Tail**_

-Tranquilízate, estás muy nerviosa,_le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa.

-Es imposible, por mucho que lo intente, además no hagas eso, tienes novia, ¿recuerdas?,_le preguntó divertida, pero la mente de Levy no se centraba en molestar a su amigo exhibicionista, estaba nerviosa por si lo veía a él.

-Y dale, no es mi novia,_bufó molesto.

-Pero tú le gustas y está claro que ella te ama con locura,_le recordó consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, habían llegado a tiempo, Levy y Gray los saludaron y al fin se sentaron en los sitios.

-¿Estáis bien?,_le preguntó la paliazul a su mejor amiga.

-Si, pero es la última vez que te espero Natsu,_le regañó.

-Eres una exagerada, Luce, hemos llegado con cinco minutos de sobra,_le recordaba el ojiverde.

-¿Te has vuelto a quedar dormido?,_le empezó a molestar el pelinegro.

-¿Te has vuelto a quedar desnudo?, eres un exhibicionista,_le reprochaba el pelirrosa empezando una pelea.

-Ya basta, es el primer día, no voy a consentir peleas entre compañeros,_les advirtió una chica pelirroja, jefa del consejo estudiantil.

Los dos chicos se pusieron pálidos, se unieron en un abrazo fraternal, era lo mejor para la seguridad de ambos.

-Buenos días Erza,_la saludaron a coro ambas chicas mientras veían a los chicos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Buenos días Levy y Lucy, me alegro de veros, por favor, os pido que vigiléis a esos dos, tengo que controlar que todo el mundo está en su sitio para la ceremonia,_les pidió solemnemente.

-Claro, Erza, no te preocupes,_le contestó con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Nosotras nos encargamos,_se despidió Levy.

Cinco minutos después de la desaparición de la pelirroja, las luces del salón de actos se apagaron, se iluminó el escenario y ahí estaba, el director del centro, Makarov, les dio un discurso parecido al de todos los años, corto, sencillo e inspirador, después los profesores que ese año serían tutores se llevaron a sus correspondientes alumnos.

-Gajeel, tengo que hablar contigo,_le dijo Belno una vez que tenía reunidos a todos sus alumnos.

-¿Ahora qué?,_preguntó medio molesto.

-No es nada malo, aún seguimos sin tu expediente por problemas, pero, tus exámenes de acceso, digamos que es de las pocas veces en mi vida que me quedo sin palabras,_le dijo frente a toda la clase, el la miraba extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez en el salón presento a Gajeel frente a toda la clase, odiaba ese maldito paripé, pero a Belno le encantaba, además, para colmo de males tenía que quedarse a hablar con ella.

-Gajeel se cambia mucho de ciudad, más os vale portaros bien con el,_les advirtió la profesora.

Toda la clase lo miraba con una mezcla entre miedo y curiosidad, pero el único idiota que se atrevió a preguntar no fue otro que el chico más problemático de todo el centro, Natsu Dragneel.

-¿En que sitios has vivido?,_lo miraba con un aire curioso y divertido, a Gajeel le había pillado por sorpresa, normalmente pasaban de él.

-He perdido la cuenta,_le contestó algo borde, le gustaba cambiar de aires, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo, el problema fue que le contestó en otro idioma y tuvo que contestarle de nuevo, en otro tono más calmado.

Belno los sentó a ambos juntos, Natsu hacia muchas, demasiadas preguntas, era agobiante, le daban ganas de golpearlo, pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo, tenía ese aire inocente que le recordaba a su hermano pequeño, el muy maldito tenía suerte.

-Entonces, ¿cuántos idiomas sabes?,_le preguntó una vez que Belno terminó su discurso y les dio una hoja con el material que tenían que comprar.

-Siete, ya te lo he dicho,_le volvió a contestar.

-Pero sé más específico,_le pidió/exigió.

-Eres un coñazo, Natsu,,_le contestó consiguiendo que se enfadase, pero detectó algo que no le gustó en su expresión, le recordaba a su hermano, durante la peor época de su vida,_japones, inglés, francés, español, italiano, alemán y sueco,_le respondió.

-¿En serio?,_le preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-Si, ¿por qué iba a mentirte?,_le preguntó extrañado.

-La gente miente muchas veces,_le respondió con algo de rabia.

Iba a preguntarle algo pero Belno despidió a sus alumnos y lo medio arrastró a su despacho, era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer tan seria, reconocía que imponía y daba miedo, pero aún así se mantuvo firme, recordaba el examen, le había salido bien, ¿cuál era el problema?

 _ **Despacho de Belno**_

Lo último que necesitaba era un lío en su primer día, se fijo en el elegante despacho de esa mujer, paredes blancas, muebles de una madera en tonos cálidos y algún que otro cuadro de tonos marinos adornando el conjunto que formaban, además había una mesa de té de cristal rodeada por un sofá y dos sillones blancos, aunque él se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera bastante cómoda frente a la mesa del escritorio, desde dónde la profesora lo miraba con seriedad.

-Gajeel, soy vieja, por eso es que he visto muchas cosas, pero es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo que poner un 10 en un examen de ingreso, enhorabuena,_lo felicito con una sonrisa.

-Joder, creía que había pasado algo,_susurro medio molesto.

-Claro que no, sino te habría cruzado la cara nada más cerrar la puerta,_le comentó divertida al ver su expresión,_no pego a mis alumnos mocoso inocente, quería decirte eso, ya puedes volver a casa.

Salió del despacho con una extraña mezcla, normalmente se pasaban sus exámenes unos a otros, como si no creyeran la nota, un año tuvo a un profesor que le hizo repetir algún examen alegando que se había copiado.

Miro la hora en su móvil, aún le quedaban unos quince minutos para recoger a su hermano, sonrió, esperaba que a Lily le hubiera ido bien en su primer día, seguro que como siempre ya estaba rodeado de algún que otro crío.

 _ **Recibidor de Fairy Tail**_

-Venga, acompañarme, no quiero ir yo solo, las madres siempre me miran mal,_se quejaba un pelirrosa.

-Natsu, ya te he dicho que no puedo, tengo clases de baile,_le recordaba la rubia.

-Yo también tengo clases de baile, Lucy y yo nos apuntamos juntas, lo siento, Mirajane nos regañará si llegamos tarde_se lamentaba Levy.

-Yo vivo en la otra punta de la cuidad, así que lo siento, pero esta vez lo tendrás que ir a recogerlo tú solo,_lo consolaba Gray a su manera.

-Por cierto, Natsu, ¿qué tal tu clase?,_le preguntó Lucy, ella estaba en letras con Levy y Gray en artes había coincidido con un amigo de la infancia, pero el que sin duda peor llevaba relacionarse era el pelirrosa.

-Me fue muy bien,_dijo sonriendo, cosa que los dejo a todos sorprendidos, de repente distinguió a Gajeel bajando por las escaleras, respondiendo a algún mensaje con el movil,_¡Gajeel!,_gritó sorprendiendo al pelinegro,_¿a dónde vas?,_le preguntó.

-Creía que ya habías terminado arriba con el interrogatorio,_le comentó divertido una vez que se acercaba al grupo, ese chico le había caído bien, además quería saber el porque de esa extraña expresión que había puesto antes de que Belno no arrastrara.

-No seas borde,_se quejó el ojiverde,_no me has respondido.

-A recoger a mi hermano pequeño, ¿contento?,_le respondió iba a irse, pero se fijo en la diminuta peliazul del grupo, la cual le apartó la vista algo sonrojada.

-Yo también tengo que recoger a mi hermano pequeño, espera, te los tengo que presentar,_dijo con una sonrisa,_ella es Lucy, el Gray y ella es Levy,_le dijo conforme los señalaba,_el es Gajeel, sabe siete idiomas, acaba de mudarse,_lo presento Natsu.

-¿Siete idiomas?,_preguntó Levy impresionada para taparse la boca, los ojos rojos de ese chico la intimidaban, aunque le gustaban, todo de él le llamaba la atención.

-Así que tu eres el chico nuevo, han hablado mucho de ti hoy,_dijo Lucy, la chica que se entera de todos los chismes.

-Tú eres la coneja, ¿no?,_le preguntó provocando que la rubia se sonrojara,_he visto las fotos,_le comentó divertido, evadiendo una posible entrevista.

Levy se sintió entre apenada y molesta, por su físico no iba a llamar nunca la atención de ningún chico, ni de nadie, de echo, ese chico que le sacaba varias cabezas se había fijado en una fotografía del carnaval de hacía varios años, Lucy llevaba un provocativo traje de conejita junto a Erza, ella por el contrario iba de camarera, para servir las mesas, mientras sus dos amigas se encargaban de promocionar su cafetería, solo por acercarla a su casa la pasada noche no iba a acordarse de ella.

-Si, son siete,_le respondió a la pequeña peliazul,_¿estás mejor ya, enana?,_le preguntó con un tono de medio preocupación.

-Si, no te preocupes por eso, ¿que idiomas sabes?,_le preguntó atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos y cambiado de tema.

-Japonés, inglés, español, italiano, alemán, sueco y francés,_volvió a enumerar, a veces se olvidaba de alguno.

-¿Dónde has aprendido tantos idiomas?,_le preguntó esta vez Gray.

-A mi padre le gusta mucho cambiar de aires, así que nunca nos hemos mantenido en un sitio durante muchos años,_le explicó, se sentía muy raro hablando con gente, todo por culpa de ese chico, pero alguien había llamado mucho su atención, era esa diminuta peliazul, esa noche no había dormido por su culpa.

Levy no podía apartar la vista de él, lo intentaba analizar con sus ojos chocolate, olvidándose de sus clases y de todo, Lucy la miraba con una pícara sonrisa, y es que, como su mejor amiga que era, Levy le había contado lo que le pasó esa noche y como ese chico de aires rebeldes le había salvado.

-Se hace tarde, Levy si no nos damos prisa Mira nos matará,_recordó Lucy la cara demoniaca de la Strauss.

-Dios, vamos a llegar tarde, tengo que pasar aún por mi casa a por la bolsa, se me olvido esta mañana, ve tú directa yo iré más tarde_se despidió la peliazul de la rubia y del grupo.

-¿Te llevo, enana?, me pilla de camino, vives cerca del colegio de mi hermano,_le recordó Gajeel.

-¿Así que eres tú el chico de anoche?,_le preguntó curioso el ojinegro.

-Si te refieres a lo que le pasó a la enana, sí,_le respondió.

-Yo me voy o llegaré tarde, Gajeel me abandona,_dijo decaído, consiguiendo un codazo de la rubia, que se mantenía expectante.

-Relájate Natsu, siempre llegas tarde, Happy esta acostumbrado,_le dijo Gray divertido.

-Es su primer día, no me lo perdonará,_dijo nervioso.

-Llegaremos a tiempo, cálmate,_le reprochó Gajeel a la pequeña McGarden.

Vio como el peligro se deshacía del candado de una moto negra con adornos étnicos en color plata, por la noche no se fijó en el diseño, pero era muy bonito, era como si un dragón de metal la envolviese, le gustaba bastante, cogió el casco rojo que le ofreció y se subió, colocó la falda con cuidado y se agarró de la cintura del ojirojo.

-¿No se me verá nada?,_preguntó algo preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes, si alguien te mira mal se las tendrá que ver conmigo,_le dijo con una sonrisa y algo de celos, mataría a todo el que mirase a esa chica diminuta con malas intenciones.

Llegaron rápidamente a casa de la peliazul, su hermano mayor salió y saludo, al parecer la peliazul no tenía padres, se esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de Jellal, pero en lugar de eso sólo obtuvo palabras de agradecimiento.

-Gajeel, ¿tienes hermanos?,_le preguntó y el moreno asintió,_entonces te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto te agradezco lo de anoche, debí de haber ido con ella, pero…,_el peliazul apretó el puño con rabia.

-No pasó nada, no tienes porque darle más vueltas, yo tengo un hermano pequeño, así que sé exactamente como te sientes, pero también se que no sirve de nada darle vueltas a algo que pudo pasar, ¿vale?,_lo intentó consolar.

-Eres muy maduro para ser tan joven,_le dijo sorprendido para mirar hacia la puerta, donde Levy salía con una mochila y un chandal que consistía en un par de leggins y una camiseta.

-Lista, perdona por tardar, ¿se ha puesto muy pesado?,_preguntó con cierta rabia.

-No, la verdad que no, sobre todo si lo comparas conmigo, ¿dónde te tengo que llevar?,_le preguntó.

-Tres calles más abajo a la derecha, luego puedes girar la segunda calle a la izquierda y llegas al colegio,_le indicó alegremente Jellal,_te confió a mi hermanita, te pienso dar una muerte lenta y dolorosa si le pasa algo,_le indicó con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

-Hermano,_se quejó Levy para agarrarse de la cintura del moreno que se puso en marcha tras asentir,_lo siento,_le dijo una vez le devolvió el casco.

-No te preocupes, yo también le digo eso a las niñeras que se quedan con Lily,_le confesó con una sonrisa,_nos veremos mañana enana.

-Nos vemos mañana, draco,_le dijo divertida y el frunció el ceño.

-¿Draco?,_le preguntó antes de irse.

-El dibujo de tu moto, es un dragón de metal, ¿no?,_le preguntó y él asintió,_gracias otra vez.

-Oye, enana, te he vuelto a salvar el culo, me debes otra, ¿no?,_le pregunto divertido.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, draco,_le dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sonrojado.

Maldita sea, como algo tan diminuto podía hacerlo temblar así, ella también se había sonrojado, ¿o era impresión suya?, de todas formas se despidió y arrancó rápidamente, sino llegaría tarde.

 _ **Academia de danza Strauss**_

-Levy, ¿no tienes nada que contarme?,_le peliazul sudó frío, esa era la voz de celestina de Mirajane Strauss.

-Lo siento, Levy, se disculpó la rubia, no pude contenerme al veros así juntos,_se disculpó la rubia, consiguiendo que su amiga se tornase aún más roja que las orbes de cierto pelinegro.

-Verás Mira,_comenzó a explicar nerviosa,_anoche unos tipos intentaron violarme y apareció él, y pues claro, yo, pues, tenemos la misma edad y vamos al mismo instituto, ya sabes soy muy despistada a veces, se me olvido la bolsa, y pues, me llevo a mi casa porque le pillaba de camino al colegio, tiene que recoger a su hermano pequeño, no es mi novio ni nada, a penas lo conozco,_le explicó nerviosa y Mira sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya, me alegro que no te hicieran nada, es la hora de empezar la clase, dejemos el tema por ahora,_dijo Mira que más tarde hablo con su alumna sobre el incidente de esa noche, pues le preocupaban todas su alumnas, aunque en su mente la peliazul y el motorista eran una potencial OTP.

 _ **Colegio de Fairy Tail**_

Tuvo suerte y llegó a tiempo al colegio, además de encontrar un aparcamiento en la puerta, Natsu lo miraba algo molesto, pero aún así se acercó a él, no le gustaban las madres, eran malas y los miraban francamente mal, sobre todo al pelinegro.

-No te enfades, a tienes que recogerlo todos los días, ¿no?,_le preguntó y el mayor de los Dragneel asintió,_pues como estamos en la misma clase te vendremos juntos, ¿vale?

A Natsu se le iluminó el rostro, asintió con fuerza y de no ser porque el timbre sonó y los chicos empezaron a salir, habría abrazado a su nuevo compañero y seguramente amigo con el paso del tiempo.

Lily y Happy iban hablando, se sentaban juntos en clase, por ello al ver a sus hermanos juntos también se sorprendieron.

-Hermano el es Happy, es mi compañero de pupitre,_le dijo con una sonrisa, Gajeel lo había tomado en brazos junto con su prima pequeña, la cual junto a Lily había salido disparada hacia el pelinegro.

-Primer día y ya has hecho amigos, eso está muy bien,_le dijo un alegre pelirrosa a su hermano pequeño.

-Has crecido mucho, Charle,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando conduces una moto?, tío Metalicana está loco por dejarte,_le dijo su pequeña prima.

-Cuando quieras te doy una vuelta, ¿y Wendy?,_le preguntó.

-Está en clases de baile, mamá vendrá ahora a por mi, será mejor que vuelva dentro con la profesora a esperarla,_se iba a despedir cuando una elegante mujer peligrosa se agachó y le dio un beso y un abrazo a su hija.

-Veo que ya has saludado a tus primos, habéis crecido mucho los dos, tenéis que pasaros algún fin de semana por casa, Wendy se morirá de envidia cuando le diga que os hemos visto,_les decía su tía mientras los asfixiaba con un abrazo.

-S-si no te preocupes,_le respondió el ojirrojo.

-T-tía Grandine, no puedo respirar,_se quejó el menor.

-Lo siento mucho, pero hace años que no os veo,_luego se giró para encontrarse con unos extrañados Dragneel,_vaya, lamento la escena, soy la tía de Gajeel y Lily, podéis llamarme Grandine,_se presentó la elegante mujer.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y el es mi hermano pequeño Happy,_se presentó formalmente dandole la mano.

-Sobrino, siempre te juntas con gente rica e importante, ¿cómo te las arreglas?,_le preguntó su tía divertida,_bueno tenemos que irnos, despídete de tus primos y amigos Charle.

La pequeña obedeció a su madre y ambas desaparecieron, Gajeel se quedó mirando a un serio Natsu que se había quedado con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Me da igual que vivas en una mansión o debajo de un puente, para mi todos somos iguales, así que quita esa cara de idiota, Natsu,_le dijo divertido,_nos veremos mañana, encantado mocoso,_le dijo a Happy para revolverle el pelo.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!,_gritó contento el pelirrosa, para dirigirse a su casa junto a su hermano mayor.

 _ **Casa Redfox**_

Después de un corto trayecto en moto, Gajeel guardó el vehículo en el garaje y después junto con su hermano se metió en la casa.

En la mesa de la cocina había dinero, un par de números de teléfono y una nota de su padre que les deseaba haber tenido un buen día y les anunciaba que legaría a la casa a las ocho y media.

-Papá dice que podemos pedir lo que queramos, ¿te apetece algo en especial?,_le preguntó divertido, a su hermano se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Pizza!, como siempre, ¿no?,_le pregunto a su hermano mayor que asintió y se encargó de todo.

-Bueno nos la traen en veinte minutos, ¿qué has hecho hoy en tu presentación?,_le preguntó.

El pequeño peligro le explicó su aburrida ceremonia con todo lujo de detalles, luego le habló de algunos de los chicos de su clase, él se había llevado bien desde el principio con Happy, así que ambos decidieron sentarse juntos.

-Vale, Lily, ¿te han dado la lista de material?,_le preguntó.

-Si, la guardé en la mochila como me pediste,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, a ver, ¿te unirás a algún club?,_le pregunto y su hermano lo miro con cara de interrogación.

-Ya sabes mocoso, deportes, arte, todo eso,_le respondió para revolverle el pelo, adoraba ver las expresiones de reproche de su hermanito.

-Happy y yo lo decidiremos mañana, queremos apuntarnos a algún club de deporte,_le dijo con una sonrisa,_¿volverás a apuntar al club de beisbol?,_le preguntó esperanzado.

-No creo que me apunté a ningún club, además si me apunto me tendría que cortar el pelo, y tú y yo sabemos que no pienso pasar por eso.

Lily rodó los ojos, la excusa de su hermano era estúpida, el pelo crecía, no entendía porque seguía negándose a apuntarse a algo que le gustaba, iba a protestar cuando tocaron al timbre, Gajeel se hizo cargo como siempre y dispuso todo en la mesa para comer.

-Yo creo que deberías hacerlo,_susurró Lily.

-Me lo pensaré,_le contestó su hermano, no iba a hacerlo, pero el pensar que había una posibilidad siempre conseguía calmar a su hermano pequeño.

Terminaron de comer y mientras Lily buscaba algo interesante en la televisión Gajeel recogía el desastre que su padre había hecho en la cocina, no pudo evitar en pensar en cierta chica peliazul, que ocupo sus pensamientos desde el momento en el que se cruzó, si su padre no hubiera sido tan desastre en la cocina, no la habría salvado, y si su vida hubiera sido distinta, jamás se hubieran conocido, quizás su tía tenía razón y todo lo malo conducía inexplicablemente a algo mucho mejor.

 **Bueno, mis queridos lectores, ¿qué os pareció?, ¿continúo o es un caso perdido como historia?, en el caso de continuar subiré un cap cada dos semanas, como en mi otra historia GaLe, de modo que cada semana tendríais un cap de una u otra historia, aunque a veces falle, pero se intenta cumplir T.T**

 **Comentario, review, cualquier fallo avisadme, ya sabéis que meto la pata siempre.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el especial, tan "especial" (?)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	2. Un golpe de suerte

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento haberos abandonado en las mini historias GaLe, pero no puedo con mi vida, estoy liada con viajes y de hospitales, así que apenas si pude subir uno cada día y este que estoy subiendo ahora apenas pude revisarlo, lo siento muchísimo, pero a nadie le gusta el tema hospital T.T**

 **Una vez que os he dado el tostón y las explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches, o madrugas si leéis,** **escribís o estudias a mis horas, como veo que os ha gustado voy a seguirlo, he de decir que la historia se centra un poco en Gajeel ahora mismo sobre todo lo notaréis en este cap, pero no preocuparse el siguiente es centrado en Levy y habrá mucho más** **saleo, es para que veáis como son cada uno y como encajan tan bien y taaaaan asdaldfha *-***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta posible trama no me perteneces, ojalá, más quisiera yo, son magníficas creaciones de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia, es completamente MÍA.**

 **CAP 2: UN GOLPE DE SUERTE**

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

Eran las cinco de la tarde, se habían casado de dar vueltas y comprar material escolar, a Lily le encantaban esas tardes en las que podía recorrer la aún ciudad extraña, en busca de distintos materiales, era siempre divertido ver como su hermano conseguía que los vendedores les dejasen las cosas rebajadas con solo una mirada seria, algún día sería tan fuerte como él.

-Gajeel,,_le llamo la atención, iba cogido de su mano como de costumbre,_¿qué vamos a cenar hoy?,_le preguntó curioso.

-No lo había pensado, supongo que nos tocará llenar la nevera, además no tenemos ni idea de qué hará papá,_suspiró cansado para ordenar las compras en el maletero de su moto.

-¿No te ha llamado?,_le preguntó extrañado, su padre tenía una tendencia al sobre control sobre sus retoños algo sofocante en ocasiones.

-No, ni tampoco me ha mandado ningún mensaje, ¿quieres que nos pasemos por el taller a verlo?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa, y su hermano pequeño asintió.

Después de asegurarse de que el menor de la familia tenía el casco bien puesto, se subió en ella, y lo ayudó a subirse, con cuidado y a baja velocidad llegaron al taller que su padre había alquilado, a Gajeel no le hizo mucha gracia verlo con las puertas cerradas, solo esperaba que no tuviera otra recaída.

 _ **Taller Kurogane**_

Saco una de las copias que tenía de su también querido taller y abrió las puertas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?,_preguntó su padre, estaba metiendo diversas herramientas en una especie de bolsa.

-Gajeel y yo hemos ido a comprar los materiales, le dije que quería verte,_le anunció Lily, que no dudó un segundo en engancharse a su padre, el cual lo cogió y lo elevó con sus grandes brazos.

-Mira que bien, me quiere uno de dos,_se quejó el padre de familia.

-¿Por qué has cerrado?, ¿vas a algún sitio?,_le preguntó.

-No, vas a ir tu, me han llamado de tu instituto, se les ha atascado una de esas máquinas de la piscina, la acaban de poner nueva y no saben que le pasa, ¿puedes ir?,_le preguntó.

-No tengo ropa de trabajo aquí,_le recordó el ojirojo para recibir una mirada reprobatoria del gran Metalicana.

-No te preocupes, si manchas esa ropa se puede quemar, tienes que ir vistiendo más formal, además ya te pones puedes meterte un poco la tijera, lo llevas demasiado largo,_le regañó, mirando con desaprobación sus pantalones oscuros algo rasgados y su camiseta de un grupo de música cuya parte trasera era completamente opacada por su melena negra.

-¡Deja de joder!,_le gritó empezando una posible pelea.

-Vale, vale, qué humor traes mocoso, ¿irás o no?,_le preguntó, ya algo cansado.

-Tengo la moto fuera, ¿sabes que puede ser?,_le preguntó y negó con la cabeza.

-Con esto tienes, saca los materiales del maletero de la moto y mételo, Lily y yo vamos a arreglar el coche que tengo a medias,_anunció consiguiendo un "¡viva!" por parte del menor.

El ojirojo le ayudo a volver a abrir las puertas, dejó el casco de su hermano en el taller, además del material y miró a su hermano pequeño trabajar con su padre, él había pasado así su infancia, sentado en los hombros de su padre que le indicaba los fallos y llevándole herramientas, para que luego su madre los regañase por llegar completamente manchado de grasa, era otra época, era bueno que su hermanito también la viviera, aunque no estuviese ya ella, su recuerdo los ayudaba de alguna forma.

-¡Viejo, no te acostumbres, me tienes una semana!,_le advirtió y pudo ver como su padre suspiró.

 _ **Instituto Fairy Tail**_

Puso dirección rápida a su instituto, ese camino se lo iba a aprender si o si, por suerte llego rápido, el recibimiento por parte de la secretaria fue un coñazo, una pesada y una cotilla, no sabía si era mejor la estirada de la mañana o la carcamal de la tarde, por suerte lo llevo al sitio.

-¡Por fin llegas!,_lo regañó una mujer peliazul con cara de pocos amigos, iba a seguir con la regañina, pero una de sus alumnas se lanzó al cuello del moreno y lo tiró hacia atrás.

-¡Gajeel, han pasado casi nueve años!,_decía entre lágrimas la peliazul que dejó sin habla a todos los presentes.

-¿Ju-juvia?!,_preguntó a la vez que recuperaba el aire que le había sido robado, por la chica que lloraba desconsolada.

-Si, Juvia no se olvidó nunca de Gajeel, ahora Juvia y Gajeel se tienen que poner al día de todo,_le contaba con su peculiar forma de hablar.

-Claro, pero deja de llorar de una vez, ¿vale?,_le sacudió los hombros y ella se puso seria.

-Ahora Juvia está en el equipo de natación del instituto,_dijo orgullosa,_¿sigue Gajeel en beisbol?,_le preguntó curiosa provocando que a su profesora se le hinchase más la vena en la frente.

-¡PARAD LOS DOS!,_los regañó histérica, consiguiendo que la pobre Juvia se pusiera azul,_necesito que arregles esa máquina de una maldita vez,_le exigió.

-Pues llama a tu puñetera profesora, hasta que no venga yo no puedo hacer nada,_le contestó, seguro era la encargada de turno, ya que la secretaria la definió como una mujer amargada, seria y vieja.

-¡Yo soy la profesora!,_dijo pero su actitud cambio, que un tipo duro como él la confundiera con una adolescente mejoró su humor rápidamente,_tómate el tiempo que quieras, pero date prisa, si necesitas ayuda podrás contar con mi alumna estrella ya que os conocéis, pero si le haces un solo rasguño a mi nadadora estrella te ahogaré,_le dijo con aire tétrico, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriese su columna.

-¿Esa mujer es siempre así?,_le preguntó, abriendo los diversos compartimentos de la máquina.

-Acuario siempre es muy dura con las chicas y con Juvia, Gajeel no respondió a Julia,_le dijo hinchando levemente las mejillas.

-No, Juvia, me llega el pelo por la cintura, ¿no recuerdas que me lo tenía que cortar?,_le preguntó divertido al ver la expresión avergonzada de su amiga de la infancia y recordando la conversación con su padre, últimamente estaba muy pesado con ese tema.

-Gajeel puede volver a apuntarse, en estas dos semanas van a realizar las pruebas, Juvia está segura de que lo seleccionarán,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que era un crío, ya no es como antes, ahora tengo que encargarme de mi hermanito,_le contentó con una sonrisa.

-La tia de Gajeel es ahora una buena amiga de la madre de Juvia, por lo que Juvia está al corriente de todo, ¿Gaejeel se ha enfadado con Juvia?,_le preguntó bajando el rostro.

-No, de todas formas te lo habría tenido que contar y habría sido peor, ¿no?,_le preguntó para sonreír,_oye Juvia, ¿no es peligroso que esté tan cerca la pista de natación de la de beisbol, ¿recuerdas la de pelotas que se nos desviaban?,_le preguntó divertido consiguiendo hacerla reír.

-Juvia recuerda que una vez Gajeel le dio al director cuando estaba aprendiendo a batear,_comentó riéndose aún más y consiguiendo que el moreno tuviera que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para reírse sin romper nada,_el equipo debeisbol no es muy bueno, por eso Juvia y las chicas pueden entrenar sin miedo.

La peliazul se puso en pie para observar a su amigo trabajar, el peligro siempre había sido muy meticuloso en su trabajo, ayudando a su padre y con estudios y deportes, la apenaba que no se apuntase, entonces cayó en algo muy importante, muchas de las becas de Fairy Tail eran concedidas a jóvenes que fomentaban o participaban en actividades deportivas, el que se cortase el pelo sería un problema, pero hacerlo pelear por una beca que necesitaba podría impulsarlo a volverse a apuntar a hacer algo que le gustaba.

Cuando una muy estratégica, perversa y gentil peliazul estaba a punto de hablar, para convencer, amanerar a uno de los que consideraba mejores amigos, una de las pelotas del campo de beisbol casi le da en la cabeza, pero estaba con el que consideraba un hermano, así que lo paró justo a tiempo.

-¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL MALDITO INÚTIL QUE CASI LE DA A MI NADADORA ESTRELLA?!,_estalló Acuario.

-Estamos haciendo unas pruebas a unos cuantos candidatos antes de tiempo, tranquilizante,_le pidió "amablemente" el representante de beisbol ocasional, ya que realmente era el capitán del equipo, nieto del director de la institución.

-¡¿Quién le autorizó?!,_le preguntó histérica.

-Mi abuelo, el entrenador está ahí sentado, yo vengo como representante, el que falló el tiro fue Dragneel,_le informó, él era Laxus Dreyar.

-Natsu siempre se mete en líos,_le susurró Locker al peligro que asintió.

-¡Idiota casi le das!,_si le llega a pasar algo a la peliazul lo mata, lanzó la pelota con fuerza y gran velocidad, Natsu se apartó para esquivarla, pero no lo consiguió, no del todo, impacto en él y lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

-Estamos en paz,_dijo Acuario, entonces, el que era el entrenador se acercó, un hombre pelinaranja, de ojos brillantes y picarescos.

-¿Quién ha sido el que ha lanzado esa bola?,_preguntó divertido, tenía esa sonrisa boba que tan bien conocía el rubio, las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

-¡Eso duele, Gajeel!,_se interpuso el peligrosa al encuentro de ambos hombres.

-¿Tengo yo culpa de que no tengas reflejos?, imagínate si le das a ella, la otra me habría matado a mi,_le contentó y Natsu se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¡Gray, casi le doy a tu novia!,_le gritó provocando un sonrojo en la peliazul que empezó a murmurar cosas inteligibles y en el moreno que mandó al ojiverde de paseo.

-Juvia, ¿estás bien?,_intentó hacerla volver en sí el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes,_le contestó la profesora peliazul,_se le pasará en unos minutos, le suele pasar,_suspiró para negar con la cabeza.

-Natsu tiene muy buenos reflejos,_comentó Gildarts, para hacer contacto con las orbes rojas del peligro, hacía tiempo que escuchó de un chico capaz de hacer ese tipo de movimientos,_¿cómo te llamas?,_le preguntó.

-El es Gajeel Redfox, se sienta a mi lado en clase,_contestó Natsu por él,_es muy listo, tiene matricula en todo y sabe siete idiomas.

-No ha preguntado tanto, no te metas, Natsu,_lo regaño en el mismo tono que usaba con su hermano pequeño sin poder evitarlo.

Si la fantasía de Loxar hubiera terminado, le podría haber dicho que en aquella época Gajeel jugaba con el apellido de su madre cuando era soltera, antes de casarse, ya que a su padre en un principio no le hizo gracia el tema de que su pequeño no se pasase las tardes en el taller con él, aunque luego lo apoyo, por eso era imposible que Clive supiera que ese chico del que le habían hablado era él.

-Eres un chico muy interesante, quiero que hagas las pruebas, me vendría muy bien alguien como tú,_le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-No las puedo hacer, trabajo,_le contestó para terminar de atornillar el chasis de la máquina que había reparado, se trataba de unos cables mal soldados que reparó rápido.

-¿Todos los días?,_empezó a indagar.

-Si, los 365 días del año 24 horas,_le contestó más borde,_Acuario, ya está, venía mal de fábrica, pero ya está arreglada, puedes conectarla y probarla si vuelve a dar problemas vuelve a llamar, seguramente vendrá mi padre,_le dijo dándole una tarjeta, Natsu se había quedado pensativo, realmente no sabía nada de ese chico y Juvia lo miraba con preocupación.

-¡Piénsatelo, si tienes esas notas tan altas y estas en mi equipo, puedes conseguir una de las tres becas!,_le gritó y eso consiguió que se parase en seco.

-¡¿De que becas hablas?!,_le preguntó, Gildarts sonrió para sus adentros, si tenía su atención podía hacer lo que quisiera, su hija tenía razón con los hombres y los chicos, eran muy fáciles de manejar.

-¿No sabes nada de Fairy Tail?,_le preguntó Natsu aburrido.

-Juvia también creía que lo sabía, si Gajeel además de sacar buenas notas está en un equipo deportivo y ayuda a promover el deporte o gana competencias puede conseguir una de las tres becas Fairy Tail doradas, tendrá todos los años de universidad con estancia y materiales pagados para la carrera que elija en la universidad de Fairy Tail,_le explicó la peliazul con una sonrisa, también quería que picase.

-Como si me pudiera quedar en un sitio fijo por tanto tiempo,_suspiró cansado, realmente lo había picado, si conseguía esa beca, solo se dedicaría a ayudar en el taller, que ya estaría medianamente posicionado.

-¿Vendrás?,_le preguntó el pelinaranja, estaba realmente interesado.

-Al menos acompáñame,_le pidió Natsu, seria divertido estar en en mismo equipo del pelinegro también.

-Acompañaré al idiota que tira al revés, pero no te aseguro que haga la prueba_le contestó, pero eso era algo más que la negativa, pero no era nada fijo.

-Juvia, tú lo conoces desde hace ya tiempo, ¿es bueno?,_le preguntó interesado el entrenador de beisbol.

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas,_le contentó la peliazul.

No tenía humor para soportar otra charla de la pesada de la secretaria, así que pasó rápido por todos los pasillos, pero para su mala suerte chocó con alguien tirándolo al suelo.

-Lo siento no miraba por donde iba,_se disculpó una diminuta peliazul, iba a volver a salir corriendo, no se había percatado de que era él, estaba temblando y llorando, odió verla así, no supo que la llevó a ese estado, pero iba a matar al que fuera.

-¿Qué te ha pasado enana?,_detuvo su carrera cogiéndola con suavidad de la muñeca y ella al darse cuenta de quien era lo abrazó, recibiendo un cálido abrazo de su parte, rezo por no estar lleno de manchas como de costumbre le pasaba con el taller.

-E-es qu-que, he vuelto a fallar en las pruebas de animadoras,_dijo entre sollozos, para seguir llorando contra su pecho, se sentía muy a salvo en ese hueco que los potentes brazos de su compañero formaban.

-¿Para qué quieres dar saltos con unas mocosas sin cerebro?,_le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Gajeel, no digas eso, no las conoces,_le regaño, pero había soltado un par de carcajadas que suavizaron la expresión del moreno.

-Han pasado de alguien con talento como tú, no me hace falta conocerlas para saber que son idiotas,_le contestó, sin cortarse,_así que deja de llorar, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?,_le preguntó.

-No hace falta, esto esperando a Lucy, creo que a ella la han cogido, estará firmando los papeles, no sólo baila mejor que yo, también es más guapa y tiene mejor cuerpo,_dijo, aunque era como si hablase más con sí misma que con él.

-¿Pero que mierda dices?, alguien tan diminuto como tú es difícil de encontrar, no te separes de mi,_le dijo y ella lo volvió a abrazar, era la forma única y sencilla del moreno para decirle que como ella no había otra y que para él solo importaba ella.

-¿Siempre haces eso?,_le preguntó y él la miró curioso, no sabía a que se refería.

-No le diría algo así a nadie que no fueras tú,_le confesó para sonrojarse junto a ella.

-Gracias por animarme, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor,_le dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla,_tengo que volver, no le digas nada a nadie de esto,_le guiño un ojo y se fue sin más.

-Cuídate y pasa de arpías,_se despidió el moreno.

Se subió en su moto y llegó al taller de mucho mejor humor, cosa que fue percibida por los dos restantes de su pequeña pero acogedora familia.

 _ **Taller Kurogane**_

-¿Te has dado un golpe?,_le preguntó su padre.

-No, es que me he enterado de un cosa,_le dijo atropelladamente, a la vez que buscaba una salida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?,_preguntaba inocente Lily, poniendo las herramientas de la bolsa de su hermano en su correspondiente lugar, siempre que no fueran cortantes, esas las tenía prohibidas.

-Es que hay una beca, si te unes a un club de deporte, lo fomentas o compites, y además tienes buenas notas te pagan la carrera universitaria en su universidad, incluyendo gastos de materiales y vivienda,_les explicó a ambos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que podremos ahorrarnos cuatro años de universidad?,_le preguntó Metalicana, que aún estaba alucinando con la idea, los estudios eran muy caros.

-¿Te unirás al club de beisbol?,_le preguntó su hermano con la emoción en el rostro.

-Para eso esto tendría que salir bien,_les recordó, obligándolos a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-Claro que saldrá bien,_sonrió Metalicana,_ahora siéntate ahí y quédate quieto.

-¿Qué mierda se te pasa por la cabeza?,_le preguntó volviendo a su mal humor.

-Venga, esa beca es cojonuda, tu y yo sabemos que vas a optar a ella, así que haz el favor de portarte como un hombre y no como un crío,_le regaño.

-Me lo cortaré si entro, ahora tengo que ira a comprar comida, ¿vienes?,_le preguntó a su hermanito que asintió.

-No tenemos estabilidad aún, sino me habría sentado,_le susurró a su padre que no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Jamás voy a poder compensarte por todo esto,_le contentó en el mismo tono el pelinegro mayor.

-Hazlo bien con él, con eso me conformo,_se despidió de su padre y fue al supermercado con su hermano.

Nunca le gustó ir de compras era un autentico codazo, pero necesario, sobre todo si vivían tres y dos de ellos trabajaban, la organización en esa casa era vital, mientras el ojirrojo se entretenía en comparar precio y pensar menús su querida peliazul se intentaba perder entre las líneas de un libro, pensando en lo que le había comentado su amiga rubia.

 ** _Casa McGarden_**

 _Flash Back_

-¿Estás bien?,_le preguntó preocupada Heartfilia, la había visto irse con muy mala cara.

-Si no te preocupes,_le contestó la chica que también poseía ojos castaños,_estoy perfectamente.

-¿A quien te has encontrado?,_le preguntó curiosa y se emociono al ver como se sonrojaba.

-A-a na-nadie,_intentó mentir sin éxito McGarden.

-Venga, Levy, a mi me lo puedes contar todo, somos mejores amigas, ¿no?,_le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro, pero aqui no, por cierto, Lucy, ¿te han cogido?,_le preguntó extrañada, pues tenía entendido que después de esa prueba se hacía la entrega de uniformes y su amiga no llevaba ninguno.

-Si, pero he roto el contrato en su cara, esa tal Minerva es idiota, lo hice mal adrede , solo coge a las chicas por el físico no por el talento,_después de su confesión ambas amigas estallaron en risas, sin poder evitarlo.

Pusieron rumbo a la casa de la pequeña peliazul y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a su destino, donde les esperaban patatas fritas, té helado, sandwiches, montañas de libros, películas y novelas, para hacer lo que quisieran.

-Tu casa es tan acogedora, la mia en enorme y fría,_se quejaba Lucy.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres, así me cuentas que tal va todo con Natsu,_le dijo pícara la peliazul.

Se rodearon de comida rica, buenos libros y dejaron la tele encendida con una comedia romántica para hacer ambiente, siempre que hablaban les gustaba que sonase la tele, para que así la casa pareciera estar llena de gente y no solo ellas dos, ambas eran casi como hijas únicas, Levy apenas veía a su hermano y desde la muerte de su madre, Lucy veía a su padre cada vez menos, así que la una se convirtió en la confidente y compañía de la otra rápidamente.

-A ver, ¿quién te animo tanto?, espera, déjame adivinar, es moreno, es muy alto, tiene el pelo largo y muchas perforaciones, ¿me equivoco?,_preguntaba divertida la rubia.

-No, no te equivocas, ha sido Gajeel, se ofreció incluso a trearme a casa en moto y me dijo que era linda a su manera,_le contó sonrojada a su mejor amiga.

-No parece ese tipo de chico, la gente sorprende, Natsu es igual, parece un idiota y es muy especial,_le decía Lucy abrazando fuertemente uno de los cojines de la peliazul.

-Estas muy enamorada de él, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó y su amiga asintió ocultando el rostro en el cojín y poniéndose completamente roja.

-Levy, ¿a ti te gusta Gajeel?,_le preguntó una vez recupero más o menos el color natural de su cara.

-Creo que sí,_respondió completamente roja.

-Yo creo que a él le gustas, no me parece el típico chico que le dice eso a cualquiera, se ve muy reservado, pero aún así no lo conocemos, así que ten cuidado, si se algo de él te lo diré,_le prometio la rubia.

Sellaron el pacto con un brindis y se sumergieron cada una en la lectura de un libro de grandes medidas, dejando en la tele una radio con música suave y tranquila, ideal para su lectura.

 _Fin Flash Back_

 ** _Casa Redfox_**

-Lily, pon la mesa, papá está a punto de llegar, son ya las nueve, seguro que se ha entretenido con algo,_decía el mayor de los hermanos Redfox mientras apagaba los fogones, vigilando los movimientos del menor.

-Hermano, tu movil no deja de encenderse, ¿te lo llevo?,_le preguntó.

-Si traérmelo, serán mensajes de papá,_le dijo y los leyó con una sonrisa, no sólo le quedaban pocos minutos por llegar, sino que además había firmado un contrato de mantenimiento de coches con un pez gordo de la ciudad.

En cuanto llego a casa tomo a Lily en brazos y a pesar de las quejas lo abrazó y estrujó junto al mayor de sus retoños, para explicarles la nueva situación, con una sonrisa.

-No recuerdo bien el nombre, creo que era Igneel o algo así, es un pez gordo de la ciudad, le encantan los coches y tiene una colección de coches antiguos,_les empezó a contar mientras cenaban como reyes, cortesía de Gajeel,_el que me han traído esta mañana que repare y entregue antes de que llegase era suyo y yo no tenía ni idea, dice que soy el único mecánico que sabía lo que tenía y que lo he arreglado muy rápido y a la primera, que el motor suena mejor que nunca y que quiere hacerme unas serie de pruebas par ver si soy el adecuado para custodiar su colección, me pagaría 4500 al mes, por pasarme solo dos días a la semana,_les anunció consiguiendo que casi se atragantaran.

-¿Estás de coña?,_le preguntó Gajeel mientras intentaba volver a respirar.

-Papá seguro que lo consigues,_le dijo con su siempre fiel sonrisa el menor, dándole ánimos.

-Hagamos un trato,_comenzó dirigiéndose al mayor de sus hijos que lo miro con atención,_si lo consigo, dejarás esa mierda de empleo en el bar de mala muerte en que te han cogido, me ayudarás cuando lo necesite en el taller y te matarás por estar dentro del equipo de beisbol,_dijo extendiendo su mano que el ojirrojo tomo.

Gajeel sonrió para sus adentros, si ese tal Igneel contrataba a su padre no necesitaría trabajar, podría ayudarlo y todo saldría algo mejor, se aseguraría de hacerlo todo bien y poder quedarse allí con ella, tener algo de tiempo para dedicarle con eso se conformaba.

En otra parte de Magnolia, la peliazul suspiraba, pero no era por la novela romántica de la qu epaneas había podido entender 10 páginas, no, era por el recuerdo del calor de los brazos de ese chico que a muchos daba miedo, lo segura que la hicieron sentirse, tan cómoda, tan protegida, estaba deseando verlo al día siguiente, escuchar su voz, sus palabras, palabras que esa noche la harían soñar y que no la abandonarían en mucho tiempo, quería dedicar su tiempo a conocerlo y a que él la conociese.

 **Bueno, mis queridos lectores, ¿qué os pareció?, ¿os gusta el ritmo que va tomando?, es un enfoque algo "distinto" a como suelo escribir, sino os gusta o si creéis que es una laaata y era mejor el de antes decirme porque y todo eso para mejorar, el objetivo es mejorar, siento mucho no poder llevar la serie de minihistorias a tiempo, pero como siempre podéis dejarme peticiones, que lo realizaré en cuanto termine todo el lío.**

 **Quiero agradecer por su like a Crispy Silverquill, a Meery099, a lucyheartfilia22 y a mikiikim; y agradecer mucho a Crispy Silverquill, a lucyheartfilia22 y a mikiikim, muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad sois los mejores ^^**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Si me lo pides tú hasta el fin del mundo *-* por supuesto que continúo y me alegro de que te guste, espero que este formato nuevo, por llamarlo de alguna forma también te agrade n.n cambio y corto.**

 **mikiikim: Pues si es justo lo que buscabas, cada dos semanas (siempre que mi vida personal me lo permita) tendrás cap nuevo, pero que no suelo fallar cuando el tiempo de entrega es taaan largo, pero puede pasar, nunca digas nunca XD**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Muchas gracias, de verdad siempre tan dulce, como amas el GaLe como yo, con que me lo pidas tú, yo lo sigo, aunque solo sea para las dos, por supuesto que continuo, muchas gracias por estar siempre tan pendiente a todo, de verdad ^^**

 **Comentario, review, cualquier fallo avisadme, ya sabéis que meto la pata siempre, recordar que leo y contento todas vuestras review y me alegren el día, que estoy algo depre** **leñe, aunque sea para subirme el ánimo u.u**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	3. Viejos conocidos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, si lo sé, estoy desaparecida, pero estas vacaciones voy a ponerlo tooooooodo en orden, o al menos intentarlo T.T**

 **Una vez que os he dado el tostón y las explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches, o madrugas si leéis,** **escribís o estudias a mis horas, este cap no sé ni qu enfoque lleva, pero el próximo ira algo más centrado en Levy, ya que no tuve tiempo de trabajar del todo bien esa parte y como la inspiración no puso de su parte, sólo metí salseo, que se va a acentuar en el próximo, en el que veremos todo desde la perspectiva de la pequeña McGarden al fin** ***-***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta posible trama no me perteneces, ojalá, más quisiera yo, son magníficas creaciones de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia, es completamente MÍA.**

 **ADEVERTENCIA: Os dejo debajo, al final del todo, una pregunta importante y relevante para la trama de la historia +-+**

 **CAP 3: VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 _ **Instituto Fairy Tail**_

La mañana había sido un auténtico caos, su padre estaba al borde de la histeria, ya que tenía que ir a la mansión de ese tal Igneel, a revisar toda su colección, le había pedido que se pasase por ahí después de clase, que dejase a Lily en la casa de su tía y fuera a ayudarlo, como si él no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Además ese maldito instituto era enorme, y la enana, era diminuta y difícil de ver, sobre todo si te has pegado media noche sin dormir por culpa de las pesadillas de tu hermano pequeño, suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras, al menos en las clases de Belno se respiraba paz, porque nadie se atrevía a hablar durante la lección.

-¡Gajeel, espera!,_le gritó un alegre pelirrosa, cuya energía era casi irritante.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?,_le preguntó, estaba realmente cansado para seguirle el ritmo.

-Tienes mala cara,_le dijo algo preocupado,_esta tarde son las pruebas, prometiste llevarme,_le recordó, mierda, sólo le faltaba eso.

-¿No eran la semana que viene?,_le preguntó extrañado, al menos eso es lo que él había entendido.

-Si, pero las han adelantado, la semana que viene las realizará el club de atletismo, ¿las harás conmigo?,_le preguntó esperanzado.

-Te voy a llevar, punto,_finalizó,_Natsu quedan 5 minutos, si yo fuera tú empezaría a subir, esa mujer nos puede llegar a castrar,_le recordó las amenazas de su profesora de física por ser impuntuales.

-Es cierto, mejor vamos subiendo,_dijo el ojiverde, adelantando el paso, seguido del pelinegro, cuyas ojeras se marcaban más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Buenos días,_saludaron la rubia y la peliazul.

-Buenos días,_contestaron los dos chicos, para subir las escaleras junto a ambas.

-Hoy casi llegas tarde tú,_le reprochó el pelirrosa a la rubia.

-He llegado antes que tú, Levy y yo hemos estado reservando algunos libros en la biblioteca,_le explicó para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

-¿Habéis madrugado para ir a la biblioteca del instituto?,_le preguntó el pelinegro a la diminuta McGarden.

-No nos ha quedado otra, la profesora de francés quería un libro para hoy, aunque estoy segura de que nos pondrá uno de sus famosos exámenes sorpresa,_le contestó con aire decaído,_hemos ido a por unas copias de los libros por si acaso le da por cambiar,_le explicó animada, le gustaba la idea de empezar sus mañanas hablando con él.

-Los idiotas nunca cambian,_le anunció el ojirojo,_nosotros nos vamos a la derecha, nos veremos luego,_se despidió de ambas, aunque en especial de la peliazul con la que había mantenido una conversación.

-Si, nos veremos luego, nosotras vamos a la izquierda,_se despidió la rubia por las dos.

-Su profesora de francés es horrible,_le dijo Natsu en confianza.

-Eso me ha dicho Levy, creía que no había inútiles en el centro,_le confesó para ver al rojiverde reír animado, al parecer estaba equivocado y había mas de uno.

 _ **Clase de letras**_

Una rubia y una peliazul disfrutaban alegremente de sus pocos minutos de charla, antes de que llegase su profesora de francés y les fastidiase totalmente la mañana, era una borde y una sosa, eso sin tener en cuenta que no sabía explicar.

-¿No tienes su número de teléfono?,_le preguntó extrañada la rubia.

-Claro que no, no se lo iba a pedir,_le contestó completamente roja.

-Esta tarde hará las pruebas para el equipo de beisbol, o eso quiere Natsu, lo que si sé es que lo acompañará, podemos ir a verlos si quieres,_le pico la chica amante de las estrellas.

-Tú lo que quieres es ir a ver a Natsu,_le respondió pícara, consiguiendo que su amiga se sonrojase, estallando a carcajadas junto a ella.

-Ojala entre en el equipo,_susurró la rubia al ver que la profesora entraba.

-Si, le servirá para aprender a relacionarse mejor con su entorno, además, Natsu es muy bueno en deportes, seguro que se le da bien,_le respondió en el mismo tono para guardar silencio, pues la profesora los estaba mirando mal mientras apuntaba algo en la pizarra.

-¡Guardad vuestras cosas, examen sorpresa!,_les gritó en un tono tétrico, a la vez que les daba indicaciones para que separasen las mesas, esa mujer era definitivamente horrible.

 _ **Clase de ciencias**_

-Bueno mocosos, esto es toda la lección de hoy, voy a copiar unos ejercicios en la pizarra, tenéis media hora para copiarlos, hacerlos y que os resuelva dudas, los corregiremos en la próxima clase o en los últimos minutos si los termináis la mayoría,_les indicó, mientras copiaba los cinco ejercicios con letra clara y precisa.

-Esto es muy dificil,_se quejaba el pelirrosa,_¿tú lo entiendes?,_le preguntó para mirar los ejercicios de su compañero de pupitre, que ya había terminado.

-Si, son sencillos,_le respondió sin más, para él al menos lo eran.

-¿Me los dejas?,_le pidió suplicante y el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Eres como los demás,_se quejó Dragneel, se le seguían dando fatal entender los números y al igual que todos el moreno le daba las espaldas, no era para tanto dejarle un par de ejercicios, ya trataría de aprender como se hacían.

-¿De qué sirve que te los deje, idiota?, a ver, te los explicaré, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?,_le preguntó, consiguiendo una sonrisa en su compañero de pupitre y en la profesora, que los observaba desde su mesa.

Tras algunas dudas de algunos alumnos, Belno se fijó en su alumno estrella y el chico más problemático de toda Magnolia, los dos habían hecho buena liga, al parecer el siempre despistado Natsu, había aprendido a hacer algo.

-Es verdad, es muy fácil,_decía mientras los ojos le hacían estrellitas,_¿está bien?, este lo hice yo solo,_le preguntó esperanzado con pose orgullosa.

-Déjame verlo,_Gajeel lo revisó con expresión seria consiguiendo que el ojiverde sudase frío,_claro que está bien, tienes que confiar más en ti,_lo medio regaño.

-Gracias,_le dijo y lo dejó bastante sorpredido, normalmente nadie le decía esa palabra, en ocasiones su padre y su hermano casi a menudo, pero alguien extraño a su familia no usaba esa expresión, no con esa sinceridad.

-No me las des, eres tú el que quiere aprender, ¿no?,_le preguntó a lo que el pelirrosa asintió.

-Muy bien, han pasado veinte minutos, ¿tenéis hechos al menos los tres primero ejercicios?,_les preguntó consiguiendo una afirmación general,_muy bien, los vamos a corregir, ¿quién los tiene?,_de entre el grupo de alumnos que levantó la mano señaló a Natsu, otro chico cuyo nombre tuvo que mirar en la lista y por supuesto a Redfox, para el más complejo de los tres, aunque no hubiera levantado la mano, tenía que confirmar sus sospechas respecto a su talento.

Las siguientes dos horas del martes continuaron cada cual con sus correspondientes asignaturas, Gray estaba en la planta superior en artes, Lucy y Levy en la segunda planta en la zona de letras a la izquierda y Natsu y Gajeel en la misma planta de las chicas, pero a la derecha, en la zona de ciencias.

 _ **Comedor de Fairy Tail**_

-Juvia se alegra de ver a Gajeel,_le sonrió la hermosa chica peliazul al moreno, recibiendo una mirada de complicidad por parte de él.

-¿Estás en ciencias biológicas,_le preguntó, sabía de sobra que la idea de ser bióloga marina no había abandonado a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Claro, Julia se convertirá en una gran bióloga marina,_sonrió orgullosa,_además ganará el campeonato nacional de natación para optar a una beca de oro Fairy Tail.

-¿Os conocéis?,_le preguntó la rubia. pues sabía que Levy había decaído en cuanto los vio juntos.

-Si, Juvia es una amiga de la infancia,_les explicó el pelinegro.

-Juvia y Gajeel se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, es como un hermano para Juvia,_explicó la nadadora estrella.

Esas explicaciones junto a las presentaciones que hizo el moreno con desgana, provocaron que el ambiente se relajase, además, todo el mundo sabía que la "chica del agua" estaba enamorada de Gray, pero aun así en la mente de Levy, cualquier mujer era mejor que ella para él, y sus dudas afloraban cuando se comparaba con su mejor amiga, o cuando alguna chica con bonitas curvas se acercaba al moreno.

-¿Qué tal vuestro examen?,_preguntó el moreno uniéndose al grupo de amigos,_a nosotros nos ha puesto uno también,_les confesó para sentarse al lado de la rubia, despertando los celos del ojiverde.

-Horrible,_confesó Lucy,_aunque a Levy le ha salido muy bien, estoy segura, los idiomas son su especialidad.

-Pa-para nada,_contestó sonrojada la pequeña peliazul.

-Ju-juvia, e-esta segura de que el examen le salió bien a Gray,_lo animaba la otra peliazul para mirar muy mal a la rubia "enemiga en el amor".

-¿Qué le pasa conmigo?,_le preguntó en un susurro a la peliazul.

-No lo sé, creo que quizás esté celosa porque estás sentada al lado de Gray,_dedujo la inteligente enana.

-Oye Juvia,_le llamo la atención la rubia, consiguiendo una mirada penetrante y fría de su parte y murmullos que no entendía,_¿me puedes cambiar el sitio?,_le preguntó consiguiendo que cambiase de expresión,_necesito contarle una cosa en secreto a Natsu.

En la imaginación de la nadadora, la rubia huía en brazos del pelirrosa, dejándole a Gray a ella, ya que la única que podía alcanzar la altura del chico era ella, eso la hizo divagar en sus diversas fantasías mientras asentía y se cambiaba de sitio sin enterarse de la confidente discusión que mantenía su amado con la apellidada Heartfilia.

-¿Siempre es así?,_le preguntó con curiosidad Gajeel a la diminuta chica de ojos chocolate.

-Si, aunque es la primera vez que Juvia se sienta con nosotras, siempre me ha parecido una chica muy tímida, pero agradable, me ayudó una vez que me caí,_le relataba alegremente, creando sin querer una atmósfera para ellos solos.

-Cuando era pequeña las demás chicas se metían con ella, diciéndole que atraía el mal tiempo y la mala suerte, solo le tenían celos, Juvia era una chica torpe, pero era muy sincera y buena con el resto a pesar de todo, siempre intentaba encajar, y cada vez que lo hacia esas niñitas ricas se las apañaban para apartarla o dejarla en mal lugar, por eso me llevaba tan bien con ella, a mi se me daba fatal encajar,_le confesó divertido, pensando que aún se le daba mal y que con ella sin embargo se le daba de maravilla.

-Vaya, me alegra de que se haya venido con nosotros, ojalá venga todos los días,_le confesó con una sonrisa,_¿harás las pruebas?,_le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Acompañaré a Natsu, así no tendré que soportar mañana sus quejas, pero no creo que las haga, no puedo compaginar el estudio y el trabajo con los entrenamientos, lo probé y no funciona,_le confesó a la peliazul.

-Al menos inténtalo, puedes hacerlas y luego según los resultados y las circunstancias decidir lo que haces, ¿no?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Es que si las hago y me cogen, será más difícil decir que no,_le confesó, solo a ella podía decirle eso, solo con ella se olvidaba de la pelea que los otros dos chicos mantenían y que las chicas intentaban impedir, al menos la coneja, Juvia le daba ánimos a su querido Gray.

-Algún día me tienes que contar el porqué de todo,_le dijo la pequeña McGarden, con su suave sonrisa, con sus dulces ojos, y él asintió sin más, volviendo a la realidad cuando tocó la campana.

-Venga, se acabo el hacer el idiota, te recuerdo que hoy empezamos con el de mates, Belno dijo que era un tipo serio,_los separó rápidamente el pelinegro.

-Estaba a punto de darle una paliza,_se quejó el pelirrosa mientras era arrastrado a la planta de arriba, seguida de las chicas, ya que Gray tenía clase en otro de los edificios y fue acompañado por Juvia, que tenía laboratorio.

 _ **Instituto Fairy Tail**_

Las últimas horas de clase pasaron más rápido de lo que creían y por fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del día.

-Nos han dejado muchas tareas de matemáticas,_se quejó el ojiverde, mientras bajaba las escaleras en compañía de sus otros tres amigos.

-A nosotras nos han bombardeado a trabajos,_se quejaba la rubia.

-Sois unos quejicas,_bufó el moreno molesto, consiguiendo una carcajada dulce por parte de la peliazul.

-Mi padre no me dejará ir hasta que los haga, ¿puedes ayudarme?, por favor, Gajeel,_suplicó el pelirrosa.

-Tengo que dejar a mi hermano en la casa de mi tía, en realidad tengo que ir a la casa de mi tía, date prisa, si no llego a tiempo me matará,_el pelinegro suspiró.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?,_le preguntó en un susurro preocupada la peliazul.

-No, no es eso, mi padre ha conseguido una buena oferta de empleo, le prometí a Natsu que lo llevaría a su prueba, así que dejaré a Lily en casa de mi tía, supongo que se quedará toda la tarde con mis primas,_le contaba en susurros mientras los otros dos se peleaban.

-¿Ahora vas a recogerlo?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa, mirando a esos profundos ojos rojos, consiguiendo un asentimiento de su parte y un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Vas a baile con la coneja?,_le preguntó una vez cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-Si, después iremos a veros en la prueba,_le sonrió,_¿recogeras a Natsu?

-Si, pero si quieres lo puedo traer antes y recogerte a ti,_se ofreció desinteresadamente.

-No hace falta, quedé con Lucy, pero si quieres puedes llevarme a casa, sigo sin sentirme segura en la oscuridad y Lucy se irá a su casa con Natsu,_le susurró bajo.

-Como quieras,_le contentó en el mismo tono,_¡Natsu, vamos!,_le dijo para lanzarle un casco y después dirigir una fría y seria mirada hacia Fullbuster, el cual ayudaba con algo a una muy sonrojada Juvia.

-¿Celoso?,_le preguntó una pícara rubia sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Más le vale a ese no ponerle un dedo encima,_dijo tajante el pelinegro, consiguiendo una sonrisa triste por parte de la peliazul,_es como mi hermana pequeña, si le hace algo lo castro, ¿listo?,_le preguntó al pelirrosa que asintió.

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

-¿De qué hablabas con él?,_le preguntaba la rubia una vez que los chicos se alejaron en moto.

-Me estaba contando algunas cosas suyas, cuando quiere es muy dulce,_le confesó a su amiga rubia.

-¡¿Dulce?!,_le preguntó impresionada,_no lo parece, tengo ganas de verlo en la prueba, Natsu dijo que el entrenador lo quiere en el equipo a toda costa,_le contó el cotilleo la otra chica de ojos chocolate.

-No creo que se presente, sólo va por acompañar a Natsu, aunque sería bueno que luchase por esa beca,_suspiró con cansancio la peliazul.

 _ **Colegio Fairy Tail**_

Los chicos ya habían llegado al colegio, Natsu esperó un coche que lo llevarse directo a su casa y Gajeel a su tía, él iría en moto, pero prefería que su hermanito fuese en coche, ya que era más seguro.

-Wendy está deseando de veros,_les confesó su tía para volver a asfixiarlos en un cálido abrazo.

-¿N-nos puedes soltar?,_le preguntaban desesperados los dos a la vez.

-Seguís diciendo cosas a la vez,_le sonrió a los dos con dulzura,_bueno, ya sabes donde vivo, ten cuidado, te abriré el garaje para que metas esa cosa,_se medio burló de él, pues sabía que a su sobrino le encantaba la sensación de adrenalina que la moto le provocaba.

 _ **Mansión Marvel**_

Una vez llegaron a la mansión, más que casa, de su tía guardo la moto, después tomo en brazos a su querida prima Wendy, que lloraba a moco tendido.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?,_lloriqueaba en su hombro, ya que a Lily si lo había podido ver.

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado, entre unas cosas y otras, has crecido bastante, ¿no?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-A ti te ha crecido mucho el pelo,_observó para seguir derramando gruesas lágrimas de alegría.

-Si, Met me ha dicho que te lo ibas a cortar, en oncología los vienen bien las donaciones, ¿sabes?,_lo picó su tía.

-¡De eso nada!,_gritó ofuscado.

-Es una broma, pero si lo haces, tenlo en cuenta, ¿vale?,_le preguntó para calmarlo y obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta.

-¿Vas a volver a jugar al beisbol?,_preguntaron sus dos primas a la vez, con una emoción palpable.

-No lo sé, depende de muchas cosas,_le respondió a ambas mientras las miraba divertido, le resultaba gracioso pensar que Lily y él se coordinaban en ocasiones de la misma forma.

-Bueno, de todo esto podemos discutir en la mesa, no cocino tan bien como tú, un pajarito me ha dicho que se te da muy bien la cocina,_le comentaba su tía divertida, le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar, a sus ojos seguía siendo un crío con demasiadas heridas a medio cicatrizar.

-Pero si me enseñaste tú,_apenas murmuró sentándose en la mesa.

El resto del almuerzo estuvo rodeado de risas y anécdotas familiares, hacía tiempo que la casa no estaba tan llena, hacía tiempo que no tenían ese calor familiar que daba su ejemplo de figura materna, es cierto que a su tía jamás se le pasó por la cabeza suplantar a su madre, pero les había dado esa presencia femenina por unos años, ayudando a sus sobrinos e intentando controlarlos, sobre todo al mayor, cuyo carácter era muy peculiar.

-¿Podéis quedaros en casa este fin de semana?,_le preguntaba la mayor de sus primas,_mamá habló con el tío y tenéis su permiso,_se adelantó a decir.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos todos y como ya tenéis todos los papeles y la mudanza organizada, no tenéis excusa,_la apoyaba su tía.

-Nunca entenderé a las mujeres,_murmuró Gajeel, para escuchar los gritos de emoción de los dos más pequeños.

-Yo tengo que irme,_anunció Gajeel que estaba ayudando a su prima a terminar de colocar la vajilla en su sitio.

-Las pruebas son a las cinco, ¿no?,_preguntaba apenada la mayor de la estancia.

-Si, pero prometí a papá que iría a verlo, además luego tengo que recoger a un amigo, ¿sabes donde está la dichosa mansión?,_le preguntaba el ojirojo a su tía que lo miraba pícara y divertida.

-Tengo la dirección,_le contestó con una sonrisa dándole un papel y unas cuantas indicaciones.

 _ **Casa Marvel recibidor**_

-Ten cuidado, sé puntual, te quiero aquí a las ocho, tengo que enseñarte algunas recetas nuevas, además tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar y necesito niñera,_le dijo divertida para ver como se ponía rojo de rabia, nada como molestar al mayor de sus sobrinos.

-¡No soy un crío!,_se quejaba el pelinegro,_no sé cuando tardaré, si veo que llego más tarde llamaré a Metalicana,_le contestó para acelerar y perderse en la lejanía.

-Bueno, tenemos un montón de juegos de mesa sin usar, que tal si termináis vuestras tareas y jugamos el resto de la tarde.

Un sí colectivo hizo eco en toda la casa, Grandine sonreía orgullosa, hacía tiempo que no estaban todos juntos, por lo que iba a obligar al idiota de Metalicana a centrarse algo más en esos dos mocosos que en su negocio, además haría todo lo posible porque Igneel lo contratase, no le hacía gracia que uno de sus sobrinos trabajase en lugar de hacer algo más productivo, como ganarse una prestigiosa beca, empezar a dejar de tener preocupaciones como llegar a final de mes, la educación de su hermano pequeño, o vivir con el miedo a una recaída por parte de su padre.

 _ **Afueras de Magnolia**_

Apenas llevaba unos quince minutos de recorrido, por suerte no había tenido que aguantar demasiados semáforos rojos y a esa hora ya no se formaban grandes atascos, así que llego a la gran mansión justo a tiempo, necesitaba saber si el idiota de su padre se las apañaba sólo o lo necesitaras para después, tanto si le gustaba como si no ahora eran un equipo.

En la puerta uno de los mayordomos le abrió, dándole indicaciones de dónde se encontraba el garaje para los coches, al parecer el tal Igneel llevaba tiempo buscando un mecánico en condiciones, no sólo se molestó en hacer un gran almacén para guardar sus vehículos, al lado de este había un gran taller, con material de primera calidad, limpio, ordenado y con las últimas tecnologías, dentro estaba su padre, haciendo la revisión de un extraño modelo de mustang de color rojo cereza.

-Al fin llegas, ¿qué te parece?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa, lo miró con diversión, pocas cosas impresionaban al idiota que tenía por hijo, parecía un crío en una tienda de caramelos.

-Enserio, ¿puedes usar todo esto?,_le preguntó, algunas de esas máquinas costaban el alquiler de su taller y casa juntos multiplicados por tres años.

-Podemos,_enfacitó,_acabo de firmar un contrato, trabajaré para el idiota de Salamander,_le sonrió divertido, haciendo que Gajeel relacionase ese nombre en su cabeza con velocidad.

-¿Es quién yo creo que es?,_le preguntó ladeando la cabeza y su padre asintió,_tengo ganas de conocerlo y que me cuente en todos los líos que te metías de joven, mamá siempre decía que eras el problemático de la clase.

-No te va a decir nada, además, ¡tú eres el problemático de la familia!,_le gritó el pelinegro mayor.

-¡No me jodas!,_igualó el menor el tono de su progenitor.

Por otro lado en el interior de la casa un alegre Igneel bromeaba con el mayor de sus hijos, arrastrándolo al garaje, mientras reía alegremente.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que conozca al mecánico?, ya has despedido al menos a 20,_decía en tono cansino el pelirrosa.

-Porque no es cualquier mecánico, ya he firmado el contrato con él, es de confianza, es el idiota de Met,_ese nombre llamó la atención de Natsu, que pasó a tironear de su padre en dirección al garaje.

-Date prisa viejo,_le exigió,_estoy seguro de que tú con mi edad eras un desastre también con las matemáticas, mamá siempre lo decía,_le recordó con los ojos en llamas y su padre se dejó arrastrar mientras se reía.

En el garaje los gritos se dejaban escuchar.

-¿Ese es Gajeel?,_preguntó en voz alta el pelirrosa, sin prestar atención a su padre.

-Oye, Natsu, ese tal Gajeel, es el chico que está contigo en clase,_le preguntó, pero no le prestó atención, ambos se quedaron mirando una escena que solían vivir muchas veces en su casa.

-¡Ve a hacer la maldita prueba!,_le gritaba ofuscado el mayor.

-¡Haré lo que me de la gana, no mandas en mí!,_le respondía desafiante el menor.

-¡Claro que mando en ti!, y te lo volveré a repetir, ¡no se puede reparar, hay que sustituir la pieza!,_gritó, haciendo que los otros dos que contemplaban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Claro que se puede reparar viejo cabeza hueca!,_le contestó para sentir una mirada en su nuca.

-¿Has terminado ya?,_le preguntaba divertido Igneel a su amigo de la infancia.

-Más o menos, Gajeel, este es Igneel Dragneel, aunque tú lo conoces como Salamander, pasamos toda la infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia juntos,_le contó señalando a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes que lo veía divertido.

-Natsu, este es Metalicana Redfox, tú lo conoces como Met, no tienes idea de la de líos en los que nos metíamos los dos y que aún no te he contado,_le respondió señalando al pelinegro.

Pero ninguno prestaba atención a sus progenitores, se señalaban entre ellos, luego a sus padres y luego el uno al padre del otro.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Natsu por el que el idiota de mi hijo va a hacer las pruebas, yo soy su padre, si se mete en algún lío me lo puedes decir,_le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Y resulta que tú eres el que ayuda al idiota de mi hijo con las mates, tiene gracia, al final nuestros hijos si que se han hecho amigos, ¿no, Met?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Mierda, aún no tengo hechos los ejercicios!, Gajeel, por favor,_lo miraba el peligrosa con ojos suplicantes.

-Lo que sea, antes de que empiecen a contar sus historias, date prisa,_lo medio arrastró a ninguna dirección concreta.

Al final Natsu lo guió por toda la casa, mostrándole varias estancias y su habitación, que era un auténtico desastre, pero pasaron directamente a los ejercicios, con la poca paciencia que poseía le explicó todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que los últimos los hizo sólo, al igual que paso con física.

-Son las cinco menos cuarto, si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde,_le decía Gajeel metiéndole prisa,_¿esto madre?,_preguntó mirando a una fotografía en la cual una mujer peliplateada sonreía a cámara con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño Natsu colgado de su falda.

-Si, murió al poco tiempo de nacer Happy,_le contestó con una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía,_se disculpó torpemente.

-No pasa nada, paso hace tiempo, ¿qué hay de tu madre?,_le preguntó mientras se dirigían al garaje, se podían escuchar las risas de sus padres y los gritos, se notaba que habían sido amigos muy cercanos y se estaban poniendo al día.

-También murió,_le confesó,_no te preocupes, fue hace tiempo, desde entonces todo fue a peor, pero, creo que ahora vamos mejorando algo,_le contestó sin prestar mucha atención a sus disculpas, observando a su progenitor, hacía años que no lo veía reírse con nadie tan abiertamente.

 ** _Instituto Fairy Tail_**

-Venga Gajeel, tienes que hacerla, tú padre dijo que ya no tienes excusa,_reía divertido el ojiverde arrastrándolo hasta la pista.

-Sólo vengo de observador,_le repetía el pelinegro.

-Venga, no te hagas de rogar,_le decía Gray que se les había unido.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?,_les preguntó a ambos, pero sólo consiguió que lo llevasen a rastas.

-¡Esperadnos!,_gritaron a la vez tres chicas, dos peliazules y una rubia.

-¿Al final harás la prueba?,_le preguntó con cariño la pequeña peliazul una vez que entraron en la pista y se separaron un poco del grupo de gente.

-No lo sé,_le respondió,_es que sé que puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo pelear por esa beca,_le confesó,_tengo la sensación de que algo se me escapa, esta saliendo todo demasiado bien,_le decía a la pelaizul, la cual se había convertido en su confidente.

-Entonces simplemente déjate llevar un poco, si antes todo estaba mal, aprovecha ahora que todo va bien,_le dedicó una sonrisa y eso le sirvió aunque fuera un poco, Levy tenía razón, si su padre se centraba y no recaía, todo saldría bien.

En pocos minutos el entrenador organizó la prueba, las chicas se sentaron en el césped, para poder observarlo todo.

-Oye mocoso,_dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a Gajeel,_he revisado tu expediente, más te vale hacer la prueba,_le dijo.

-Eso me están diciendo,_le contestó al entrenador, enfrentando su mirada.

-Muy bien, te quiero de lanzador, necesito que el capitán esté conmigo en la selección, quiero lanzamientos simples, ten en cuenta que no saben ni coger un bate la mayoría de ellos,_le dijo para soltar una carcajada.

Gajeel asintió y cogió unas cuantas pelotas que les pasó el que sería su capitán, se colocó en su posición y miró divertido al chico que tenía en frente, algunos ni siquiera sabían coger el bate, por suerte tanto Gray como Natsu habían entrado, su entrada era otra cosa.

-Quiero probarte,_le dijo divertido el entrenador,_hagamos una apuesta, tienes tres tiradas, si la estrella de mi equipo lanza todas las bolas, estás dentro, si falla alguna decides tú,_le dijo divertido.

-Está bien,_aceptó el pelinegro.

La primera bola fue tocada por el bate de Laxus con facilidad, la segunda le costó mucho más, la tercera apenas la rozó, todos se habían quedado de piedra, eso era muy insólito, el rubio nunca fallaba, su velocidad era envidiable.

-Joder, tienes que unirte si o si,_le susurró el capitán.

A lo lejos, una chica de cabellera negra como la noche y mirada maliciosa se había fijado en el lanzador del equipo, pero sobre todo en las chicas que reposaban en el césped, ahí estaban la rara de turno con los ojos en forma de corazón, seguramente por alguno de los chicos, la rubia que había tenido la insolencia de enfrentarse a ella y, sobre todo, la inútil rata de biblioteca, que creía que podía llegar a ser una animadora, con una sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió al cuarto de contadores.

-¡Bienvenido!,_le dijo el entrenador abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡SUÉLTAME!,_exigió el moreno.

Las chicas observaban la escena, los chicos habían sido seleccionador por el equipo, les estaban repartiendo los números y el nombre que llevarían en las espaldas, en ese momento los aspersores se activaron y terminaron completamente empapadas, en su huída del agua, la pequeña peliazul tropezó y se calló, raspándose las rodillas y quedando arrodillada ante Mierva, la cual la miraba divertida.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, una perdedora empapada,_rió divertida ante su propia broma.

Los chicos se habían acercado a ver la escena, nadie se solía buscar problemas con la líder de las animadoras, normalmente la ignoraban, pero eso no entraba en los planes de cierto pelinegro.

-¿Enserio?,_le preguntó divertido acercándose a la chica con uniforme,_yo te veo seca,_le dijo con todo el desprecio que fue capaz.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?,_le dijo totalmente roja de la rabia.

-Me das asco,_le dijo simplemente, agachándose para ayudar a la peliazul a incorporarse.

La chica se fue avergonzada, asegurándole que se iba a arrepentir de ello, ya que tramaba algo, para destruirlo a él y la es estúpida chica come libros y si además de paso se llevaba por delante a la rubia oxigenada, mucho mejor.

-¿Estás bien?,_le preguntó preocupado,_mejor te llevo a la enfermería, estás sangrando.

-Mirajane me va a matar, dentro de poco son las selecciones,_dijo con preocupación, mirándose sus lastimadas rodillas.

-Juvia irá a por ropa seca y algo para curar a Levy,_anunció la peliazul.

-Yo te acompaño, llévala a los banquillos,_le pidió la rubia.

Tras dejarla en los banquillos sentada le examinó bien las heridas, luego le mandó un par de miradas tranquilizadoras y fugaces, rápidamente, las otras dos chicas llegaron y se encargaron de la pequeña McGarden.

-Gajeel, me quedé por ti,_llamo el entrenador su atención,_¿qué numero quieres?,_le preguntó.

-El 13, y no quiero mi apellido, Kurogane,_el entrenador lo miró abriendo los ojos.

-Tú no eres lanzador, eres bateador, ósea que sí que eres tú,_le dijo con una sonrisa,_el famoso número 13 Kurogane.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?,_le preguntó extrañado.

-Mi entrenador te entrenó a ti y me hablaba muy bien, pero has crecido y cambiado mucho,_le explicaba el entrenador.

Los chicos estuvieron consultando y escogiendo tallas, reglas y normas, las cuales Gajeel cogió para repasar en el caso de que hubiera habido algunos cambios, después les pasó una serie de normas de uniforme y comportamiento.

-Bueno chico eso es todo, empezaremos la semana que viene, os quiero ver a todos listos y siguiendo las normas, el entrenamiento será duro, así que espero mucho de vuestra parte,_les anunció el pelinaranja, como despedida.

Eso era una medio putada, esa noche iban a molestarlo como nunca, además eran ya las siete y media, tenía que legar puntual a casa de su tía, encima no sabía nada de Levy, había desaparecido con las chicas y tenía que llevarla a casa o al menos asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-Espera, Gajeel,_miró hacia atrás y allí estaba, con una amplia sonrisa, olvidando todo lo pasado, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo,_muchas gracias por lo de antes,_le dijo escondida en su pecho.

-No tienes porque darlas, enana, ¿te duele?,_le preguntó observando sus rodillas vendadas con sumo cuidado, reconocía ese vendaje, había sido Juvia.

-No, Julia es muy buena con las curas, me ha dado consejos para que cicatrice rápido, ¿así que Kurogane?, me lo ha dicho Natsu,_se adelantó alzando los brazos.

-Si, era el apellido de soltera de mi madre, es una larga historia,_le decía mientras le ponía el casco con cuidado,_más te vale decirle a tu hermano que eso no ha sido cosa mía, sino me castrará y moriré desangrado,_le contó divertido quitándole tensión al asunto.

Levy rió abiertamente y se engancho a las espaldas de Gajeel, dirigiéndose a su casa, a la lejanía una mirada malvaba y cargada de odio y rabia los miraba, Minerva, era una chica muy peligros y destruiría esa relación costara lo que costase.

-Más te vale disfrutar ahora, tarde o temprano, te destruiré,_susurró al aire.

 **Bueno, mis queridos lectores, ¿qué os pareció?, ¿os gusta el ritmo que va tomando?, es un enfoque algo "distinto" a como suelo escribir, sino os gusta o si creéis que es una laaata y era mejor el de antes decirme porque y todo eso para mejorar, el objetivo es mejorar, siento mucho no poder llevar la serie de minihistorias a tiempo, pero como siempre podéis dejarme peticiones, que lo realizaré en cuanto termine todo el lío.**

 **Quiero agradecer por su like a Crispy Silverquill, a Meery099, a lucyheartfilia22, a mikiikim y a Beauty Little Star; y agradecer mucho por seguir esta historia a Crispy Silverquill, a Meery099, a mikiikim y a Beauty Little Star, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad sois los mejores ^^**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Creo que aquí hay algo más de salseo y el cap es algo más largo de los que suelo hacer, yo también odio que no haya emoticonos u.u, es desesperante, espero que te guste el rumbo que va tomando, pero recuerda, cuando todo sale bien, algo sale mal, ¿qué pasara en el siguiente cap?, ya lo leerás y no sufras,** **cambio y corto ^^**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Me alegra que te guste tanto, si, Natsu es idiota, pero todos en este fic tienen su historia, así que sólo tienes que seguir leyendo y descubrirlo, más salseo y sorpresas en el siguiente cap, ya verás la que lían Salamander y Met, menudo par de dos.. ahí lo dejo.**

 **Beauty Little Star: Joo..., muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegra que te guste, intento entregar todo a tiempo, pero me es prácticamente imposible, espero poder ponerme ahora al día con todas las historias y teneros** **contentos n.n**

 **Comentario, review, cualquier fallo avisadme, ya sabéis que meto la pata siempre, recordar que leo y contento todas vuestras review y me alegren el día, que estoy algo depre** **leñe, aunque sea para subirme el ánimo u.u**

 **ATENCIÓN:**

 **Pregunta IMPORTANTE, esta vez decidís** **vosotros ^^, es una forma de haceros participar en la historia y crear algo juntos, al menos a mi me encanta, empezamos:**

 **¿Qué preferis?, en el caso de que Gajeel se tenga que cortar el pelo (en muchos de mis fics lo lleva corto porque he visto muchos dibujo de él así y me gusta casi más que largo), ¿que se lo corte Levy, los chicos en un extraño rito de iniciación, su padre o su tía, o directamente que haya cambio de reglas y no se lo tenga que cortar?**

 **Sois libres de contestar lo que queráis, lo leeré y contestaré todo y lo que vea que más os guste o agrade será lo que pase, ya me las apañaré para amoldar la historia *-***

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	4. Chapter 4: Objetivos nuevos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, si lo sé, llevo la vida sin aparecer, pero tranquilos sigo viva, aunque igual me matáis por tardar tanto (?)**

 **Una vez que os he dado el tostón y las explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches, o madrugas si leéis,** **escribís o estudias a mis horas, este cap no sé ni como salió lleva tanto enfoque el Levy como en Gajeel, o eso creo, no estoy muy segura de si os gustará o no... aunque es más largo de lo que suelo escribir ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta posible trama no me perteneces, ojalá, más quisiera yo, son magníficas creaciones de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia, es completamente MÍA.**

 **ADEVERTENCIA: Os dejo debajo, al final del todo, una pregunta IMPORTANTE y relevante para la trama de la historia +-+**

 **CAP 4: OBJETIVOS NUEVOS**

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

 ** _Casa McGarden_**

Sentir el viento en la cara, después de ese incidente, no podía dejar de repetir esa escena en su cabeza, como la defendió, como la levantó con esa delicadeza del suelo, como si ella se pudiera romper, como le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, el sonido de su corazón acelerándose, todas las sensaciones nuevas que le provocaba, era único y maravilloso, eso le aterraba, pero también hacía que le gustase más.

Después de un paseo corto en moto lleno de adrenalina y de acurrucarse en su espalda llegó a casa, la dejó en la puerta y no se fue hasta que supo con certeza que la había echado, sonrió y se dejó resbalar por la lisa superficie de la puerta de madera azul claro tan característica de su casa, olvidando el dolor de sus rodillas, ese chico, provocaba en ella cosas que no describirían sus libros nunca.

 _Flash back_

-Bueno, aquí te dejo, métete dentro y cierra con llave, ¿vale?,_le decía con dulzura ayudándola a bajar de la moto.

-Si, no te preocupes, estaré bien,_le respondió con una sonrisa para devolverle el casco.

-Oye enana, ¿y tú hermano?,_le preguntó extrañado, pues a esas alturas ya debería de estar dándole alguna "charla inofensiva".

-Estará fuera unos días, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, además hablo con él todas las noches y todas las mañanas,_aseguró la pequeña McGarden, no quería que se preocupase.

Lo observó abrir el maletero para meter el casco que le había dado y sacar un par de cosas más, era un papel en el que apuntó algo con un bolígrafo que luego le estregó con una tímida sonrisa, lo cogió con cierta duda y lo abrió, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y lo observo, intentando al igual que ella disimular un pequeño sonrojo.

-Me das un toque y te guardo, si pasa cualquier cosa puedes hablarme, estaré casi todo el fin de semana haciendo de niñera, pero seguro que puedo hacerte alguna visita si quieres,_le decía divertido, con algo de nerviosismo, jugueteando con el boli para dárselo a ella finalmente.

-Gra-gracias,_dijo extrañada, pero por suerte ese objeto le dio el valor suficiente para responder,_si quieres puedes venir mañana por la tarde, estaré todo el día sola, así que..,_le contestó completamente roja, eso era una cita, estaba aceptando una cita con él, en su casa, sola.

-Claro, podemos dar una vuelta si quieres, estar todo el día encerrada en casa tiene que ser aburrido,_le ofreció con una sonrisa,_que no se te olvide hablarme, ¿vale?,_le dijo antes de arrancar, observando como asentía y se despedía de él con una mano.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Cerró la puerta con rapidez, sonrió mientras apretaba el boli que le acababa de dar, de color negro y con el emblema de la empresa de su madre, cogió su móvil con rapidez, apuntó su número, lo comprobó muchas veces y finalmente le dio un toque, para que él tuviera su número también

Sólo recordar la conversación le provocaba un ligero temblor de sus cortas y finas piernas, tendría que llamar a Lucy para consultarle a cerca de ropa, comida o cualquier cosa que se hiciera en una cita, si a eso se le podía llamar cita, porque realmente no sabía como definirlo y solo pensar en que lo era la ponía aún más nerviosa.

 _ **Afueras Magnolia**_

 ** _Mansión Marvel_**

Estaba con los niveles de adrenalina por las nubes, ¿eso era una cita?, creía que sí, además había cumplido uno de sus objetivos a un plazo más corto de lo esperado, su teléfono, al fin lo tenía, además de quedar con ella, hablar con ella, era lo mejor del día, lo peor lo iba a vivir esa noche.

Aparcó la moto en el lugar que su tía le había reservado dentro de su amplio garaje, el cual contenía tres coches de alta gama y uno de segunda mano, el de su padre, aunque parecía de primera, era un antiguo mustang que restauro e iba como la seda, toco a la puerta, no sin antes mirar la hora, las ocho en punto, suspiro aliviado, pues al menos había llegado "justo" a tiempo.

-¿Qué tal la prueba?,_le preguntó su tía nada más abrir la puerta iba vestida con un elegante vestido color zafiro que resaltaba aún más su bien conservada figura y sus llamativos ojos azules.

-Dentro,_le respondió sin pensar porque le había sorprendido, ¿no se suponía que iban a cocinar?

-¡LO SABÍA!,_gritó alegremente como una niña pequeña,_¡TE HE GANADO VIEJO CABEZOTA, ME LO HA CONTADO A LA PRIMERA!,_le gritó a su padre que al igual que ella estaba vestido elegantemente.

-¡¿Lo han cogido?!,_le preguntó directamente a su tía pasando de él.

-¡Pues claro que sí!,_le contestó orgullosa,_no esperaba menos de mi sobrino, además serían tontos si no te cogiesen,_le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a por la beca!,_reía su padre abrazandolo hasta el punto de necesitar la interrupción de su tía para que no lo asfixiara o le rompiera algún hueso.

Apenas se recupero su hermano pequeño y sus primas saltaron sobre él para darle también la enhorabuena, ellos tres también iban vestidos elegantes, eso le daba mala espina, muy mala espina, sabía lo que iba a venir y no le hacía ninguna gracia, ¿por qué su tía tenía esa tendencia de celebrarlo todo?, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, no celebró nunca sus matrículas de honor, eso sí, su padre montaba comida especial o al menos lo intentaba, pero si por el fuera no se haría nada.

-Gajeel, sube a tu cuarto y el de tu hermano, te he dejado ropa y toallas, te quiero listo para las nueve, tenemos reserva y no quiero llegar tarde,_le dijo con una sonrisa, medio empujándolo por las escaleras.

-Yo te acompaño,_dijo un Lily que salió disparado detrás de su hermano.

-Ese mocoso, no sé que escogerá, pero será algo grande en lo que sea,_sonreía orgulloso su padre.

-Es un buen hermano, un buen hijo, y un primo y sobrino excelente, estoy deseando de ver a que llega,_le contestó su tía aunque hablando más para si misma, ese chico tenía algo distinto en la mirada, y su instinto femenino le decía que no era precisamente por el equipo o las nuevas amistades, sino por algo más profundo.

Tercera planta

-¿Aún la tiene asignada como nuestra habitación?,_preguntaba el moreno más para sí que para su hermano pequeño.

-Si, la tía dice que me podré quedar con ella y las primas si papá y tú estáis ocupados,_le decía Lily mientras movía sus piernas sentado en la cama que le correspondía.

-Quitando los entrenamientos y el estudio, podremos estar mucho más tiempo juntos, lo sabes, ¿no?,_le pregunto, le encantaba ver el brillo de los ojos de su hermano pequeño, tan inocente y tan puro, pensar que él lo había tenido y ya no, no dejaría que eso le pasase a su hermanito.

-¿Te cortarás el pelo?,_le preguntó mientras lo seguía al baño.

-Pues claro, no me queda otra, pero no menciones nada del tema esta noche, sino se pondrán muy pesados,_le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo consiguiendo que hinchara las mejillas,_no te enfades.

-Ya me vengaré,_le dijo con una sonrisa pícara,_ahora date prisa, si llegamos tarde la tía se enfadará,_le recordó.

Tener a Lily siempre era una ayuda, le subía el ánimo, le daba energía, le encantaban las charlas que tenía con él, lo animado que estaba esa noche, y la prisa que le metía para que saliera de la ducha.

-Voy a traerte la ropa, la ha elegido la tía, así que te la tienes que poner si o si,_le decía mientras daba vueltas del baño al cuarto.

-Vale, vale, ¿a dónde demonios vamos?, corbata y todo,_suspiró con desgana mientras se empezaba a poner los pantalones y atarse los zapatos.

-No lo sé, la tía dice que es el restaurante de una amiga, vamos a probar un menú nuevo que ha preparado, lo iba a estrenar la semana que viene, pero nos lo va a dejar probar antes,_le decía con emoción,_hace a que no estamos todos, ¿estás enfadado?,_le preguntó con algo de duda, ya que sabía de sobra que no le gustaba nada a su hermano el tema de celebrar sus logros o las cenas elegantes.

-Claro que no, oye Lily, ¿puedes traerme mi móvil un momento?,_le preguntó mientras se peinaba y secaba algo el pelo.

-Voy,_salió de nuevo corriendo y para cuando llegó ya estaba vestido,_está vez si que has sido rápido,_lo miró impresionado.

-Con tu tía no me la juego tanto como con papá,_le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el número de su enana y le enviaba un mensaje.

-Venga, Gajeel, vamos, vamos,_le insistía arrastrándolo.

-¿Tú te has visto?,_le preguntó divertido para cogerlo en brazos,_fíjate, has crecido un montón hermanito,_le decía mientras lo señalaba en el espejo para estrujarle los dos cachetes.

-Cuando sea mayor, me vengaré por esto también,_se quejaba el pelinegro menor, mientras intentaba que su hermano mayor lo soltase.

Entre risas el mayor de los Redfox dejó a su hermano en el suelo y se dirigió abajo para salir a la hora acordada, su tía lo reviso de arriba a abajo, como de costumbre, y, a pesar de las quejas, le recogió el pelo en una coleta baja, para después hacer al menos 50 fotos familiares.

-¿Nos vamos ya?,_preguntaba desesperado, su teléfono había vibrado unas cuantas veces y esa tenía que ser su enana, a Natsu aún no le había dado su número y ya había llamado a su jefe para avisarle de su renuncia.

-Si, si, ya nos vamos, he encargado una limusina, no me apetece conducir y tú no vas a coger la moto con un traje como ese,_le advirtió, cosa que le hacía pensar al ojirojo que debía de ser caro y en el caso de su tía, bastante caro.

Les iba a dar un ataque, su tía y primas estaban acostumbradas a una vida de lujo y a acudir a diversos eventos tanto de la industria de la moda como para la beneficencia, las tres eran muy fuertes, Lily hablaba animadamente con Charle, la menor de sus primas, mientras a él su padre y tía lo acribillaban a preguntas mientras la mayor de sus primas le ayudaba a salir del paso.

Restaurant Blue Pegasus

El sitio era mucho más que elegante, en la entrada una fuente de oro adornada con pegasos y chorros de colores partía por la mitad la entrada, sobre la que se extendía una alfombra blanca e impecable, le daba miedo hasta pisarla, se había pasado la vida en un taller, estaba más acostumbrado a estar manchado de grasa que a estar limpio del todo.

-Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?,_le preguntaba su prima, la cual le había agarrado del brazo,_nosotros vamos a la planta superior, a la 59, es una sala privada para los amigos de la dueña, el ascensor es de cristal y se ve toda la ciudad.

Su tía se había apuntado mentalmente un nuevo error, "nunca lleves a unos mecánicos a un ascensor de cristal, se pasarán 59 pisos discutiendo su funcionamiento, posibles mejores y fallos", menudo padre y menudo hijo.

-Eres muy joven y testarudo, ya crecerás y te darás cuenta de que tu viejo lleva razón,_insistía Metalicana a su hijo.

-Dí lo que quieras, pero sabes que llevo razón en lo que he dicho, sólo buscas minimizar los costes,_repetía con cansancio mirándolo mal, con una mueca de cansancio.

-¡Se acabo los dos!,_les advirtió su tía una vez llegaron a la planta número 20, con una aura oscura, consiguiendo que ambos se callasen, esa mujer tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

El resto del viaje fue algo más tranquilo, viendo las vistas, estaba deseando de que se distrajeran con alguna conversación para poder al fin contestarle a su enana, sonrió cuando su tía iba señalando junto a su padre cosas del paisaje, cosa que le dio vía libre para contestar.

Enana

Kgn: _Hey, ¿estás sana y salva? 21:15_

Lev: _Sí, no te preocupes, ¿qué tal tu noche de niñera? 21:15_

Kgn: _Me han hecho una encerrona, estoy en uno de esos restaurantes pijos con toda la familia. 21:16_

Kgn: _Me he tenido que poner hasta uno de esos estúpidos trajes. 21:16_

Lev: _No te quejes, encima de que se alegran por ti, ojalá saliera yo con mi hermano. 21:18_

Lev: _Seguro que el traje te queda bien, ¿el de la foto es tu hermano pequeño? 21:18_

Kgn: _Si, cuando mi padre se iba a hacer encargos nos quedábamos en el taller, cogió mi móvil y nos dio por hacer fotos. 21:19_

Kgn: _¿Por qué no tienes foto tú? 21:19_

Lev: _No salgo bien en las fotos, deberías hacer caso a tu familia, te van a regañar por estar con el móvil. 21:20_

Lev: _Hazles caso y se bueno, yo voy a cenar y leer un poco, buenas noches. 21:20_

Kgn: _Mi familia esta entretenida con otra cosa, te hablaré más tarde por si estás despierta, buenas noches, enana. 21:21_

 ** _Casa McGarden_**

Daba vueltas en su cama, creía que estaba pasando de ella porque tardó en contestar, pero nada de eso estaba con su familia, lo envidiaba por ello, ella no tenía familia, solo su hermano y apenas estaba con ella por su trabajo, pocas eran las veces que salían a comer fuera y las últimas navidades las pasó con Lucy, que la invitó para que no se sintiera sola.

No le había dicho del todo la verdad, no tenía foto de perfil porque nunca se consideró bonita y no se hacía fotos por ello, si es cierto que su galería estaba llena por culpa de la rubia y su manía de inmortalizarlo todo, él en cambio se veía perfecto hasta con la mejilla llena de grasa, por no hablar de lo endiabladamente sexy que se veía sin camiseta y el pelo recogido en una cola alta, además su hermano pequeño era una monada, seguro que eran un buen equipo, le recordaba un poco a ella con su hermano, aunque ellos nunca había hecho cosas en comunes al ser tan distintos.

Tenía que contárselo a Lucy, seguro que ella podía ayudarla, además no sabía si pensaría bien o mal de ella por mantenerse despierta hasta muy tarde para poder leer libros, igual eso no le gustaba, pero tampoco podía fingir ser alguien que no era, ¿qué era lo correcto?, necesitaba ayuda.

Luu-chan

Lev: _Luu, tengo una duda, es sobre Gajeel. 21:25_

Luu: _Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, ¿ha pasado algo? 21:25_

Lev: _Bueno, me ha dicho que mañana vendrá a visitarme y me dará una vuelta por la ciudad ya sabes y he pensado en invitarlo a merendar en casa, ¿suena a excesivo? 21:26_

Luu: _... 21:27_

Luu: _AAAAH, QUÉ MONOS! 21:28_

Luu: _No, suena bien, puedes hacer la tarta de manzana y canela, te sale súper bien, además, ya sabes, a un hombre se le conquista por su estómago es lo que nos dice siempre Mira. 21:28_

Lev: _Estoy algo nerviosa, pero creo que saldrá bien. 21:28_

Luu: _Claro que si, no te preocupes, mañana iré a tu casa para el tema de ropa y maquillaje, lo vas a dejar con la boca abierta. 21:29_

Lev: _Luu-chan, pero si mañana tienes esa reunión con tu padre. 21:29_

Luu: _Voy en contra de mi voluntad, le gusto al hijo de un pez gordo. 21:29_

Luu: _Es un maldito baboso, no quiero saber nada de él, así que me viene bien para escaparme y darme un respiro, además para eso están las amigas para ayudarse en las citas. 21:30_

Lev: _No es una cita. 21:30_

Luu: _No, que va, vas a pasar media tarde abrazada a la espalda del chico que te gusta mientras vais en su moto de un sitio a otro.., me emociono solo con pensarlo, Lee-chan. 21:30_

Lev: _Lo sé, lo sé, Luu.., hay otra cosa, ya sabes.., la foto de perfil, no tengo.. 21:32_

Luu: _No te preocupes, quedaremos esta semana y haremos una sesión fotográfica, seguro que sales de miedo en todas, ¿el tiene alguna? 21:32_

Lev: _Si una en la que sale en el taller con su hermano pequeño. 21:32_

Luu: _Oooh, seguro que es una monada, espero que no sea tan trasto como Happy. 21:33_

Luu: _Bueno tengo que dejarte Lee-chan, Virgo me insiste en prepararlo todo para mañana, leeré tus mensajes más tarde, avísame de la hora a la que quedaste con él e iré antes a ayudarte. 21:33_

Lev: _Claro, pero sino puedes no pasa nada, ¿vale? 21:34_

Luu: _Iré si o si, buenas noches, señorita Redfox. 21:34_

Lev: _Buenas noches, señorita Dragneel. 21:34_

 ** _Restaurant Pegasus_**

Al fin habían llegado a la habitación privada que les había sido asignada, decoración sencilla en tonos lavanda y blanco perla, con sillas blandas y bien acolchadas, y, lo mejor de todo una cristalera enorme desde la que las luces de la ciudad parecían estrellas.

Lily se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor como era costumbre, al otro lado de Gajeel estaba la mayor de sus primas y al lado de esta su hermanita, las otras dos sillas de la mesa redonda adornada con lirios era ocupada por los dos adultos, que miraban a sus hijos charlas con suma adoración.

-Te has pasado como 20 pueblos, tía,_suspiraba desesperado el ojirojo más joven.

-De eso nada, es una agradable cena familiar, además estamos de celebración, has entrado en el equipo,_le recordó con una sonrisa.

-No vale, solo entre, no mantuve el tipo dentro ni siquiera días, además aún no hice ningún examen para que me pongan notas que me servirán para tener la beca, aún no me la he ganado y lo estáis celebrando como si fuera un logro conseguido,_regañó a los dos adultos de la sala.

-Pero estoy segura de que lo vas a conseguir, siempre sacas buenas notas,_le recordaba su tía.

-Es cierto, niño cabezota, desde que me he modernizado,_sonrió orgulloso,_he aprendido a manejar el dichoso correo, el otro día me llegó uno des esos sobres que brillan de tu instituto, me creía que te habías metido en algún lío, estaba empezando a pensar en un castigo cuando lo abrí, has sacado matrícula de honor en tus pruebas de acceso, una media de 10,_dijo orgulloso su padre.

-Eso es una tontería, no cuentan para nada,_decía resoplando ofuscado,_además no te llames moderno cuando no sabe enviar ni audios, ni fotos, ni escribir en condiciones,_le recordó, empezando un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Sí que es un logro,_saltó su tía, impidiendo un nuevo enfrentamiento,_no todos consiguen esas notas, menos trabajando todo el verano y sin tiempo para repasar con la mudanza, no menosprecies lo que consigues,_le sonrió consiguiendo que se sonrojase y se olvidase de la riña que llevaba de su padre.

-Bueno, ya vale, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de alguien que no sea yo?,_casi suplicó, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-Está bien, no es por presumir, pero mi querida Wendy ha sido seleccionada para la competencia regional de baile, además si la gana ira al mundial que se celebra en París, y a mi pequeña Charle la han adelantado dos años de violín, si todo va bien, podrá dar más de un concierto, uno de ellos en la capital y con el solo especial,_sonrió orgullosa de sus hijas,_¿que hay de mi pequeño Lily?,_preguntó, consiguiendo que el más tímido de sus sobrino se pusiera rojo y sus ojos verdes se perdieran en el dibujo de la servilleta que le había puesto su hermano sobre las piernas.

-Mi hermanito es increíble,_anunciaba orgulloso el mayor, pasándole un brazo por detrás de la espalda, dándole apoyo,_ha conseguido sacarse la titulación más alta en seis idiomas, además el año pasado quedó el primero de su clase y le dieron una medalla dorada del trabajo en equipo y el esfuerzo, por ayudar a algunos compañeros de clase,_dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, adoraba a su hermano y realmente estaba orgulloso de él, era mucho más inocente, pero mucho menos que los niños de su edad y eso le gustaba.

-Tus hijas son maravillosas, como su madre, seguro que les espera un brillante futuro,_la felicitó Metalicana, quería a sus sobrinas con locura, era como las hijas que nunca había tenido, pero sí deseado en secreto.

-Tus hijos son increíbles, es una suerte que no se parezcan a ti,_sonrió divertida al ver su expresión y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tú tienes siete titulaciones, hermano,_murmuró el ojiverde a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, pero a tu edad no tenía ninguno, Lily, no tienes que ser como yo, ya eres mejor que yo, además si te sirve de consuelo, dibujas mejor que yo,_le susurroó, provocando una sonrisa sincera, cosa que le hizo a él mismo sonreír, que nunca le faltara ese crío a su lado, lucharía todos los días por él y por el gran hombre que sin duda llegaría a ser.

Continuaron la agradable cena hablando de asuntos triviales sin gran importancia, contando anécdotas de su infancia que esperaban nunca salieran de ahí, porque, sin duda, acabarían con su buena imagen, hacía tiempo que no se reían tanto, que no disfrutaban tanto, eso sin olvidar de lo increíblemente exquisita que estaba la cena, sin duda en una semana conquistaría a todos los ricos de Magnolia y de incluso lugares más lejanos.

-Chicos, vuestro padre y yo vamos a darnos una vuelta, tengo que hablar de algunos asuntos con él, así que nos llevaremos la limusina, os he pedido a los cuatro un taxi, ya está pagado, confío en ti para que los cuides a todos, toma las llaves de casa, es tu antigua copia,_dijo mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches a cada uno e instrucciones a Gajeel, que suspiró desesperado, ¿cómo iba a memorizar tantas órdenes?, menos mal que contaba con Wendy.

 _ **Centro Magnolia dirección afueras**_

-Aún es bastante pronto, son las once, mientras llegamos y todo las once y media, vuestra madre me ha dicho que podéis quedaros despiertas hasta las doce y media como mucho, ¿qué os apetece?,_les pregunto, por suerte el taxi era muy grande, estaban sentados atrás con cristales insonorizados, así que podían hablar con tranquilidad.

-Podemos jugar al juego de cartas que nos enseñaste, mamá nos lo prohibió pero jugamos a escondidas, es divertido sin dinero también,_le propuso la Marvel mayor, sabía que sus primos les guardarían el secreto.

-El que pierda tiene que contar un secreto,_propuso Charle,_así es más divertido, puede ser cualquier cosa, no tiene porque ser importante,_les dijo con una sonrisa, esa mocosa daba miedo, prefería jugarse sus ahorros a que lo destriparan ese par.

-Suena divertido, ¿verdad, hermano?,_respondió Lily con una sonrisa, ahora se maldecía por no advertirle x cosas, en casa tendrían una charla de hombres.

-Si, no está mal,_respondió con una sonrisa, no dejaría que unas mocosas lo ganasen.

El resto del camino se dedicaron a discutir como iban a dormir, Gajeel le daba vueltas a su móvil sin prestar demasiada atención, tenía ganas de hablar con ella, lo desbloqueo perdiendo el interés al tema de la organización, de todas formas iban a decidirlo tanto si le gustaba como si no, eran tres contra uno, así que no le quedaba otra.

Enana

Lev: _Vale, como quieras, si estoy despierta y te apetece podemos hablar ^^ 21:22_

Kgn: _Enana, despierta? 23:12_

Lev: _Si, despierta 23:14_

Lev: _Qué tal la cena? 23:14_

Kgn: _Más divertida de lo que me esperaba. 23:14_

Kgn: _Pero han sido muy pesados con lo del béisbol. 23:14_

Kgn: _Cómo estás? 23:15_

Lev: _Ves, al final no ha estado tan mal, quejica, es normal que se alegren. 23:15_

Lev: _Estoy bien, justo he terminado de leerme el cuarto libro de una saga que empecé hace unos días. 23:15_

Kgn: _Así que te gusta leer. 23:15_

Kgn: _Cuántos libros tiene la saga? 23:15_

Lev: _Tiene 20, pero por ahora sólo he podido leer cuatro. 23:15_

Kgn: _Si te lees esa saga habrás leído más libros que yo en mi vida. 23:16_

Kgn: _Espero que los de lectura obligatoria de este año sean mejores que los del año pasado, sino voy a morir. 23:16_

Lev: _Hay libros muy buenos, te lo aseguro. 23:16_

Lev: _Te puedo dejar alguno si quieres. 23:16_

Kgn: _Me lo pensaré, si realmente consigues que me guste un libro mi padre te monta un altar. 23:16_

Kgn: _A cambio puedo enseñarte algo de mecánica. 23:16_

Kgn: _Te aviso que te mancharás. 23:16_

Lev: _Soy muy torpe, seguro que en vez de arreglar algo lo termino estropeando aún más. 23:16_

Lev: _Además, me dijiste que harías de canguro, ¿no se supone que deberías de estar vigilando a tu hermano y a tus primas? 23:17_

Kgn: _Tú lo has dicho, se supone. 23:17_

Kgn: _Y no te preocupes, no hay casi nada que yo no pueda reparar, puedo enseñarte algunos trucos. 23:17_

Lev: _Está bien, pero haz el favor de vigilar a los niños, querrán pasar tiempo contigo. 23:17_

Lev: _¿Vas a ponerlos a dormir? 23:17_

Kgn: _Tranquila, aún vamos de camino a casa de mi tía, están planeando entre ellos las torturas que me van a poner. 23:18_

Kgn: _No podría dormirlos y seguir hablando aunque quisiera, soy malo inventando historias... 23:18_

Kgn: _Tampoco me voy a poner a explicarles ejercicios de física. 23:18_

Kgn: _Así que los tengo jugando hasta que se duerman ellos solos de aburrimiento, sin cuentos ni nada. 23:18_

Lev: _Ya me dirás que "maltrato" te hacen unos niños. 23:19_

Lev: _Eres un poco cruel, cuídalos, hazles caso y pórtate bien con ellos. 23:19_

Kgn: _No te imaginas las ideas que tienen, además no soy cruel, los cuido bien . 23:19_

Lev: _Me lo imagino, seguro que tu hermano pequeño mata por estar contigo ^^ 23:19_

Lev: _Anda hazles caso, me da cosa de que estés hablando conmigo. 23:19_

Kgn: _A mi no me da ninguna cosa, están entretenidos, aunque estamos a punto de llegar. 23:19_

Kgn: _Tengo que ponerme serio ahora con el "empleo". 23:19_

Kgn: _Te hablaré más tarde por si sigues despierta. 23:19_

Kgn: _Buenas noches, enana 23:19_

Lev: _Intentaré aguantar. 23:20_

Lev: _Buenas noches, draco. 23:20_

 ** _Afueras de Magnolia_**

 ** _Mansión Marvel._**

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, se bajo del coche y fue vigilando que sus primas y su hermano se bajasen y se pusieran detrás de él, la casa de su tía tenía servicio, así que no se tuvo que molestar demasiado en cerrar las puertas, aún así mando al personal a la cama, ya que él se haría cargo de sus primas y su hermano y no quería niñeras ni nadie que lo controlase.

-Ya hemos llegado, señorito, que pasen una buena noche,_les informó el cochero mientras salían del coche.

-Muchas gracias,_le dijo Gajeel mientras apretaba la mandíbula, estaba seguro de que la ama de llaves lo había escuchado y se estaba riendo, ¿"señorito"?, maldita fuera la suerte de ese tipo, sino fuera por las cámaras de seguridad y la regañina le habría dado una paliza ahí mismo.

Por fin ese hombre se alejó y tanto su hermano como sus primas pudieron reírse con libertad mientras subían las escaleras de la entrada lo más rápido que podían para huir de la furia del ojirrojo.

-¿Ha tenido una velada agradable, "señorito"?,_bingo era la dama de llaves, como la conocía.

-Lo estaba siendo hasta ahora, no me llames así,_le dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es demasiado divertido, son uno de los placeres de mi trabajo, Gajeel, bienvenido otra vez a casa,_le dio un cálido abrazo que él aceptó con gusto, cuando su tía no estaba ella se había encargado de cuidarlos, siempre fue amable y atenta, muy cercana, sin serlo en exceso.

-Gracias, Nana, te has vuelto más vieja aún,_le dijo divertido, entregándole el juego de llaves que le dio su tía.

-Si tengo más arrugas son por las trastadas que hacías cuando eras niño y que yo tenía que arreglar,_le recordó,_ahora si me disculpas voy a mis aposentos, confío en ti y tu tía también,_le devolvió las llaves y se fue.

 _ **Tercera planta**_

Rápidamente subió las escaleras, tenía que controlar que esos tres no hicieran ningún lío, por suerte Wendy los tenía a todos bajo control, ella era su salvación, menos mal que la tenía a ella, sino se volvería loco.

-¿Ya estáis vestidos y visibles?,_preguntó antes de abrir la puerta, sino sus primas le tirarían lo primero que vieran a la cabeza, Lily estaba dentro de sus parámetros para verlas en ropa interior, él era mayor.

-Si, sólo falta que te cambies tú, date prisa,_le ordenaron a la vez sus dos primas, tenían un dibujo en la mano, así que eso le olía a algún tipo de plan, suspiró, esa noche iba a ser más larga de lo que planeo.

Entro en el baño y se desvistió rápido, quitarse ese traje era una liberación, odiaba la ropa elegante, era de las pocas cosas claras que tenía en la vida, se puso un pijama que le escogió su tía, pantalones oscuros y camisa clara y salió fuera para recibir órdenes e instrucciones de los más pequeños de la casa, sus primas tenían puestos dos pijamas iguales, Wendy en rosa y Charle en un tono violeta, su hermano tenía puesto uno parecido al suyo, pero más infantil.

-¿Habéis pensado algo bueno?,_les preguntó los tres reunidos en el suelo sentados en círculo como los indios y trazando líneas sobre un papel, nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

-Hemos hecho la organización de las camas y lo que haremos antes de dormir, necesitamos que muevas los colchones,_le explicaba la Marvel menor.

-Así que vamos a dormir todos aquí, ¿con qué permiso?,_le preguntó con ironía.

-Con el tuyo, si mamá nos regaña tú eres el responsable,_le respondió la menor, esa niña daba miedo, iba a ser una mujer incluso más temible que su madre.

Asintió con desgana, tuvo que mover colchones, sábanas, almohadas, montar un minicampamento, menos mal que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y que tenía costumbre de hacerlo de vez en cuando con su hermano, sobre todo en las vacaciones de invierno.

Tras montar el "campamento", se pasó casi 2 horas jugando a distintos juegos de cartas, su tía lo mata si se entera que les había enseñado unos cuantos juegos de apuestas más y algunos trucos para que ganasen casi siempre, se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando, contando anécdotas de los años en los que habían estado separados, hablando un poco de todo.

-Venga os estáis cayendo de sueño, a la cama los tres, son casi la una y media de la mañana, si vienen y os ven despiertos me matarán,_les recordaba, dios, de verdad que lo matarían.

-Está bien,_accedió una ya muy cansada Charle, a la que cogió en brazos y dejó sobre el colchón de matrimonio que compartía con su hermana.

-Venga Lily, a dormir tú también,_le dijo para tomarlo en brazos y tumbarlo en su cama, prácticamente se quedó dormido al instante.

Sonrió al verlos a los tres dormidos, se quedó en el umbral del cuarto, le habló a la enana, pero ya estaba dormida, suspiró con cansancio, no le quedaba otra que dormir, aunque si era sincero estaba deseando de despertar, porque si despertaba significaría que ya era un nuevo día, y había quedado con ella, maldita fuera su suerte, ¿por qué de golpe iba todo tan jodidamente bien?, esperaba que nada le jodiera los planes al menos.

 _ **Casa McGarden**_

Esa noche había dormido en el sofá, sin un libro nuevo que leer y con el miedo a enfrascarse en uno antiguo que le trajese recuerdos y la alejase de la realidad y un posible sonido emitido por su móvil, la menor de los McGarden se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cuello, por la mala posición en la que se había dormido.

-Al final ni siquiera lo escuché,_se quejó en un murmullo mientras estiraba su diminuto cuerpo con calma, por suerte era joven y el dolor de su cuello iba decayendo.

Se levantó para prepara el desayuno, pero antes de eso, recordó que debía hacer algo importante, revisar tu teléfono, levanto todos los cojines del sofá desesperada, hasta que por fin lo encontró, sonrió al ver como parpadeaba una lucecita naranja, eso significaba que cierto chico ojirrojo le había escrito por la noche.

Draco^^

Kgn: _Hey, enana, ¿sigues despierta? 1:35_

Kgn: _Ya veo que no... 1:45_

Kgn: _Si te parece bien puedo pasar por tu casa a las cuatro y media 1:45_

Kgn: _Podemos hacer lo que quieras 1:45_

Kgn: _Tenemos la ventaja del transporte así que te llevaré donde te apetezca 1:45_

Kgn: _Buenas noches, enana_

Lev: _Te quedaste despierto hasta tarde 8:30_

Lev: _Eso no es bueno para los niños... 8:30_

Lev: _Buenos días, Gajeel 8:30_

Lev: _Me parece perfecto, te espero a las cuatro y media 8:30_

Lev: _Haré algo rico de merendar ^^ 8:31_

Sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cocina, tendría que emplearse a fondo para hacer una tarta de manzana perfecta, también le haría una a Lucy, como agradecimiento por ayudarla, le envió un mensaje y la rubia prometió estar ahí a las 15:30, sin duda su día empezaba con buen pie.

 _ **Afueras Magnolia**_

 _ **Mansión Marvel**_

El Sol, esa puñetera estrella a la que la Tierra le daba vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que darle de lleno en la cara, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus "niños al cargo", cerró la persiana y bajó a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno.

Nana casi lo echa a patadas, no le iba a dejar ni tocar un cuchillo por órdenes de su tía, así que se dio por vencido y fue a sentarse al salón antes de volver arriba, desbloqueó su móvil y no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era una invitación en toda regla, de ella, era muy madrugadora, sonrió, no podía parar de sonreír.

Enana

Lev: _Haré algo rico de merendar ^^ 8:31_

Kgn: _Buenos días, enana 8:44_

Kgn: _No es fácil conseguir que se duerman 8:45_

Kgn: _Así que sabes cocinar y todo, con lo diminuta que eres... ¿llegas a los fogones? 8:45_

Kgn: _Ahí estaré sin falta 8:45_

Subió las escaleras con parsimonia, abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto, era divertido verlos a los tres dormir, hasta parecían buenos, no es que realmente fuesen malos, pero tenían su punto perverso, suspiró, a las nueve y media los despertaría, ya que ese era el horario de desayunos de su tía, y otra cosa no, pero los horarios se llevaban a raja tabla.

Se tumbó al lado de su hermano a esperar a que el reloj andase, por suerte el tiempo voló más de lo que esperaba, sacudió con suavidad a su hermano pequeño, que se revolvió y se apoyó sobre él, negándose en rotundo a despertarse.

-Vamos, venga, pequeñajo, no te puedes pasar el día en la cama,_le regañaba en voz baja mientras le revolvía el pelo y le acariciaba la espalda.

-No quiero, además esta no es forma de dar los buenos días,_se quejaba el menor frotándose los ojos.

-Venga, no seas así, voy a despertar a tus primas,_le dijo mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama.

Al menos con sus primas fue más sencillo, ambas fueron a sus cuartos a vestirse, y él iba a matar a su tía a medias por la ropa que le había dejado, no es que no le gustase, es que era cara, suspiró, esa mujer...

Se vistió y ayudo a su medio dormido hermano menor a vestirse, bajaron junto con sus primas y desayunaron, el resto de la mañana se la pasaron hablando, jugando a juegos de mesa junto con Grandeeney y Metalicana que se unieron a ellos un poco más tarde.

-Bueno, ¿tenéis planes para hoy?,_preguntaba animada su tía.

-Tengo que hacer un par de cosas, necesito buscar papeles que faltan en el instituto,_mintió el mayor de los Redfox.

-Vaya, habíamos pensado en ver un maratón de películas y videos caseros,_decía su tía decaída, sabía cuando el idiota de su sobrino mentía, pero lo iba a dejar estar, sino le decía con quien iba estaba claro que sería con una chica.

-Podéis empezar a ver todo eso sin mi, me uniré algo más tarde,_le dijo para animarla, no es que no le gustase compartir el tiempo con su familia, pero tendría todo el domingo para ellos, aún así se escaparía a ver a su enana.

-Está bien, tómate el tiempo que necesites para entregarlos todos,_le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras por dentro se debatía en mandar a alguien a espiar o no, ¿quién sería esa chica?, tenía ganas de saberlo, aunque por ahora sólo eran conjeturas.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, llegó la hora del almuerzo y su tía se entretenía en contar antiguas anécdotas de su padre, se metía en más líos que él, y encima defendía sus acciones, cuando la mayoría de ellas eran mucho más impulsivas de las que él mismo había cometido cuando era más joven y cabezota.

El puñetero reloj, había dejado de andar, así de golpe, cosa que lo desesperaba en profundidad, lo mejor de todo es que estaba sentado en el cine privado de su tía organizando las conexiones de los altavoces y no podía concentrarse, ¿por qué rayos estaba tan nervioso?, algo tan diminuto podía lograr que todo su mundo temblase.

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

 ** _Casa McGarden_**

Ya llevaban unos cuarenta minutos repasando todo su armario, estaba algo nerviosa y los 10 conjuntos pequeño que había conseguido hacer su amiga rubia solo hacían que aún fuese más difícil escoger lo que se pondría, por suerte para ella en cuanto a maquillaje optaron simplemente por resaltar sus grandes ojos castaños y darle un aspecto más "apetecible" a sus labios según la rubia.

-Muy bien Levy, vuelve a probarte el conjunto número 4, por ahora tenemos tres finalistas, el 10, el 2 y el 4,_repasaba la rubia, metiendo los conjuntos descartados en el armario mientras con un suspiró de resignación la peliazul volvía a cambiarse.

-Oye, Luu-chan, acabo de caer en una cosa,_dijo con un hilo de voz, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Pasa algo, Lee-chan?,_le preguntó terminando de ordenar el armario de su mejor amiga.

-Es que, no puedo ponerme falda, ni vestido, Gajeel me recoge en moto,_dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Es verdad!, tampoco había caído, bueno, entonces gana el conjunto 2,_concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?,_le preguntó insegura.

-Bueno si no te gustan esos pantalones usaremos los vaqueros del conjunto 8, pero te advierto que antes o después te obligaré a usarlos,_le advirtió con una sonrisa perversa.

Después de casi una hora, habían encontrado el conjunto perfecto, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, junto a unas medias con calcetines negros largos hasta por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta en tonos anaranjados un poco ancha, una chaqueta negra de cuero, cortesía de la rubia y las botas negras con algo de tacón que le regaló su hermano por navidad, a fin de cuentas ya refrescaba bastante por la noche e iría en moto.

Tras el maquillaje y la comprobación de todos los detalles por parte de la rubia, sólo le quedaba esperar unos pocos minutos a que él llegase, suspiró, el tiempo se había detenido casi de golpe, estaba nerviosa, volvió a comprobar el pastel que se hacía en el horno lentamente, a Lucy le encanto la idea de llevarse uno recién hecho, seguro que lo compartiría con Virgo y su padre, sonrió ante esa idea, releería alguno de sus libros para matar el tiempo.

 ** _Afueras de Magnolia_**

 ** _Mansión Marvel_**

-¿Ya te vas?,_le preguntó su tía, se suponía que debía estar dentro de la sala de cine, esa mujer.

-Si, sino se me hará tarde,_le contestó mientras ordenaba las cosas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalón.

-Muy bien, ten cuidado, y pásatelo bien,_le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-No me jodas,_susurró, lo había pillado.

-Anda, ¿no me digas que te vas a sonrojar y todo?,_canturreaba su tía.

-¡Claro que no!,_gritó ofuscado.

-Trátala bien, sé bueno, hay un parque abandonado a las afueras, las puestas de Sol son muy bonitas, no lo conoce casi nadie, puedes llevarla allí, seguro que le gustará_le dijo pícara.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?,_le preguntó con algo de miedo.

-No sabes mentir, además me acabas de confirmar mi sospecha,_le sonrió antes de despedirlo en la puerta.

Esa mujer, era desesperante, no se metía en nada nunca, pero siempre se las apañaba para saber que es lo que pasaba, le gustaba estar al tanto de todo, al menos le había recomendado algún sitio, a ese parque iba de pequeño, pero no tenía ni idea de que lo habían abandonado, era una lástima, cogió su moto, la sacó del garaje y le mandó un mensaje justo antes de salir.

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

 ** _Casa McGarden_**

Su móvil sonó, sacándola de su libro, lo abrió era él, retuvo las ganas de soltar un pequeño grito de alegría, suspiró, lo tenía todo preparado, horneó un pastel, había puesto la cafetera en marcha, y tenía la tetera lista para ofrecerle cualquier cosa, se acercó a la puerta, para abrírsela en cuanto llegase, se miró por última vez en el espejo de la entrada, se veía bien, esperaba que al menos, aunque solo fuera un poco, le gustase.

El sonido de unas motos y unos cuantos pitidos la sacó de su ensimismamiento, sonrió, había llegado, respiró hondo, comprobó con la mirilla que era él y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bienvenido, Gajeel,_le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hey, enana, ¿has crecido por casualidad?,_se medio burló, lo había pillado por sorpresa, estaba preciosa, era preciosa, imaginar que alguien lo recibiera así todos los días de su vida hizo que su pulso acelerase a unos niveles alarmantes.

-Estúpido draco,_susurró para bajar la cabeza, dejándolo pasar.

-Estás muy guapa,_le susurró sin mirarla al pasar por su lado, provocando que sonriera.

-¿Qué te apetece tomar?,_le preguntó mientras lo observaba mirar las estanterías, que se encontraban en todas las paredes del salón y a las que no les cabía ni un sólo libro más,_no me los he leído todos, solo la mayoría, algunos son de mi hermano, estudia derecho, bueno estudiaba, ahora ejerce su profesión.

-Ya veo, igualmente es impresionante,_la admiró, ella se sonrojó y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera a la cocina, la siguió, la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Sacó el pastel del horno sin ninguna dificultad, lo había dejado dentro para que se mantuviera templado, le ofreció mil cosas de beber, pero se conformó con lo que fuera que tomase ella, se sentaron uno frente al otro para poder hablar mejor, cara a cara.

-Eres buena cocinera, y eso que eres diminuta, realmente creía que no podrías sacar algo tan grande del horno,_le confesó haciéndola reír, la sinceridad de sus palabras y la admiración con la que se las decía no la podían hacer enfadar.

-Muchas gracias, supongo,_le contestó,_entonces, ¿al final si entras en el equipo?,_le preguntó.

-Si, voy a ir a por esa puñetera beca, espero conseguirla,_suspiró,_¿y qué hay de ti?, Lucy dijo que había unas pruebas de baile o algo así, ¿no?

-Si, son las pruebas para la competición individual de baile lírico, Mirajane lleva a la que presente la mejor coreografía individual, pero no creo que me presente,_le confesó,_las chicas son muy buenas, además, no creo que lo logre.

-No te rindas antes de empezar, me has visto lanzar, pero yo a ti no te he visto bailar, por cierto, ¿cómo van las rodillas?,_le preguntó algo preocupado aún.

-No te preocupes, van bien, Juvia me enseñó un remedio infalible, sólo queda que la costra se caiga poco a poco,_le dijo para no preocuparlo.

-¿Me vas a enseñar como bailas o no?,_le preguntó, tenía curiosidad, mucha.

-No tengo espacio aquí,_le contestó como excusa.

-Sé de un sitio donde hay espacio y no hay nadie,_le contestó con una sonrisa pícara,_además tengo que pasarme por mi casa a por unas cosas, nos pilla de camino.

La había pillado ahora no se podía negar, asintió lo miró reírse con atención, le gustaba verlo así de feliz por alguna razón, además se había fijado en lo guapo que iba, seguro que llamaría la atención de cualquier chica, cualquier más guapa, alta y mejor dotada que ella.

-A cambio me tienes que enseñar a lanzar,_le propuso mientras recogía los platos cubiertos y tazas que habían usado.

-Está bien, en mi casa tengo bolas, podemos coger algunas,_aceptó con una sonrisa ayudándola, una vez que tuvieron la casa en orden, salieron en dirección a la moto del moreno.

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

 _ **Casa Redfox**_

Esta vez que conocía mejor las calles, los atajos y los caminos para llegar rápido y gastar menos gasolina, eran muy dispares, Levy vestía en tonos rosa que hacían que su apariencia se viese más infantil, cosa que corregía la chaqueta de cuero negra, las botas y las medias, mientras que Gajeel llevaba unos pantalones negros rotos por la rodilla, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra al igual que ella, ese detalle de llevar algo igual que él le gustaba.

-Bienvenida a mi casa, tenemos cajas y muebles llenos de herramientas, aunque ahora mismo está todo un poco revuelto, quedan cajas por repasar, perdona el desorden,_le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que le indicaba que lo siguiera.

-La casa de Gajeel se veía hogareña, más cálida que la suya, pudo ver una pared con una gran pizarra, en ella había dibujos seguramente hechos por el hermano pequeño de Gajeel.

Subió las escaleras, directa a su habitación que estaba bastante bien ordenada, le hizo gracia que una parte de su habitación fuera un minitaller con las herramientas ordenadas casi al milímetro, luego estaba un escritorio un armario, una cama, algunas estanterías y varias cajas apiladas.

-¿Un taller?,_no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Si, un taller, cuando se me rompe algo prefiero arreglarlo yo, además así mi viejo no me toca mis herramientas, aunque ahora que trabaja en esa pasada de taller, dudo que las toque, están sobre la mesa porque los estuches están perdidos en alguna de las cajas,_le explicó, mientras registraba una de las cajas.

-Las mudanzas son horribles, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó.

-Me gusta cambiar de aires, aunque esta es la peor parte,_sonrió, había encontrado una de las cosas que buscaba.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?,_le preguntó.

-¿Tú qué crees?,_le contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Lo harás tú solo?,_le preguntó temiendo su respuesta, mientras lo observaba rebuscar otra cosa entre las cajas.

-Se lo corto a mi hermano, no es tan difícil,_le respondió quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Yo también se lo corto a mi hermano, pero yo, no él solo, ¿hace cuanto no te lo cortas?,_le preguntó, ¿cómo podía ser tan inconsciente?

-Tres años, pero es como montar en bici, no se olvida,_le respondió,_¿si tengo problemas te llamo?,_le preguntó medio en broma pasándole una de las bolas que había cogido.

-Está bien,_le respondió, mientras jugueteaba con la bola algo distraída.

-¿Podrás cogerla con una sola mano?,_le preguntó medio en broma.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_se quejó dándole algunos golpes en el brazo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-No te enfades, venga, vamos, que se nos hará tarde, agárrate fuerte, ¿vale?,_le dijo una vez que se encontraban sobre su moto.

 _ **Afueras de Magnolia**_

 _ **Parque Landa**_

Gajeel corría más de lo que pensaba, lo tenía que reprender por eso, pero por otro lado, no había superado ningún límite de seguridad, pero igualmente, podría ir más despacio, se abrazaba a él con fuerza, sonrió, le gustaba estar así de todas formas, pero su corazón acabaría por salirse de su pecho, por fin paró, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero el lugar tenía ese aspecto de abandonado y algo decadente, aunque aún no había perdido de todo su encanto.

Pasaron por medio de un pasillo de árboles, seguramente unos años para atrás estaría prohibido pasar con vehículos por ahí, pero en ese momento podrían recorrer ese paraje tan desértico con tranquilidad, le gustaba ir más despacio, podía observarlo todo con mejor claridad, además era divertido ver los gestos que Gajeel hacía mientras conducía.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, al menos no hay tantas malas hiervas como creía,_sonrió y la ayudó a viajar,_casi me ahogas, ¿no te gusta la velocidad, enana?,_le preguntó con picardía, para ver como se sonrojaba.

-No estoy acostumbrada,_se excusó.

-Anda, ven, eres tan diminuta que aún no lo ves,_le dijo para soltar una risita y arrastrarla con algo de brusquedad por mitad de las ramas.

Al contrario que ella, Gajeel era mucho más alto, por lo que había podido ver con claridad la plaza de piedras lisas que había detrás de los árboles en los que había escondido su moto, era precioso, no pudo evitar dar varias vueltas, ofreciéndole al ojirrojo una visión de su cuerpo, perfectamente diseñado para bailar, esos movimientos que su enana había hecho sin darse cuenta eran demasiado elegantes, demasiado bonitos, demasiado naturales, se sonrojo sin quererlo, era perfecta y perdía su tiempo con alguien como él.

-¿Cómo sabías de este sitio?,_le preguntó curiosa.

-De pequeño venía aquí, mi tía vive por la zona,_le respondió encogiéndose de hombros,_¿lista?,_le preguntó para poner entre sus finas manos una pelota de beisbol, a lo que ella asintió.

Jamás en su vida se había alegrado tanto de aceptar un reto como aquel, descubrió varias cosas, la principal que Gajeel era un excelente profesor, explicaba las cosas con calma, paciencia y se fijaba en si lo entendía o no, la segunda que cuando sonreía perdiendo esa visión de tipo duro que exteriorizaba se veía incluso más guapo, que tenía un cuerpo tremendamente trabajado, pues su camiseta de manga corta se pegaba con algunos movimientos y ella parecería inocente, pero no era tonta, descubrió cosas que él que consiguieron que su mundo retumbase aún más fuerte que antes, ¿qué hacía alguien como él con ella?

-Venga, enana, imagina que está ahí la tipa esa, ¿cómo se llamaba?, la de los pompones, apúntale a la cabeza, de todas formas no tiene un cerebro, así que no sufriría daños,_le decía para animarla, Levy tenía buena puntería, pero no la fuerza suficiente.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil,_se quejaba,_nunca voy a llegar a darle al árbol, no soy tan fuerte como tú,_le recordaba.

-Eso tiene arreglo,_dijo, se puso a su lado detrás de ella,_eres diminuta, así que tienes que usar todo tu cuerpo, como cuando das un puñetazo,_le decía con cierta diversión al ver la cara de inocencia de la menor de los McGarden,_imagina que vas a dar giros como los de antes, usa ese mismo impulso,_le explicó para que lo entendiera mejor,_muy bien eso es,_dijo mientras junto a ella describía los movimientos, pero a una velocidad lenta, ensañándolos, como un paso de baile,_ya lo tienes, ahora prueba,_le susurró con una sonrisa.

-¡Tocó el árbol!,_estalló orgullosa la peliazul, saltando en estado de euforia a los brazos del moreno, que la recibió sin pensarlo, le encantaba verla feliz,_l-lo siento,_dijo cuando fue consciente del impulso.

-Apenas pesas, no pasa nada,_dijo mientras la bajaba riendo,_muy bien, ya te enseñé a lanzar, ahora te toca a ti, enséñame cómo bailas,_le dijo con su ya conocida y característica sonrisa pícara, le gustaba verlo así.

-Tú me has enseñado a darle un bolazo a "la tipa de los pompones", sería injusto que bailara yo sola, ¿que tal si te enseño algunos pasos de baile?,_le preguntó.

-No quedamos en eso, además yo no se bailar, soy torpe con los pies,_le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Vamos, te quiero enseñar algo a cambio,_insistió, maldita sea, si se lo decía así y le sonreía, ¿cómo demonios se iba a negar?

-Vale, vale, pero que no sea difícil,_le insistió.

-El vals es muy fácil,_le dijo, sonriendo le cogió de las manos.

-¿No se supone que es el hombre el que coge a la chica de la cintura?,_le preguntó con picardía, para ver como se sonrojaba.

-El hombre es quien dirige, como no sabes, harás de mujer,_sabia que con eso iba a fruncir el ceño y iba a soltar un bufido, pero le encantaba hacerlo enfadar, era divertido, demasiado.

Le explicaba los pasos con paciencia, no era muy difícil, ese baile lo conocía de antes, le recordaba a su madre, cuando tenía la edad de su hermano y ella estaba viva bailaba eso con su padre y con él, ella adoraba bailar, igual que la chica diminuta que le explicaba las cosas con ese cariño y esa dulzura que tanto faltaban en su casa y en su vida.

-Lo has pillado muy rápido, menos mal que se te daba mal,_le dijo impresionada.

-Este baile lo conozco, cuando era un crió lo bailaba con mi madre,_le confesó,_muy bien, ahora hago yo la parte del hombre,_le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

La velocidad del baile se aceleró un poco, no le impresionaba, Gajeel era el tipo de chico que odiaba las cosas lentas y empalagosas, la hacía dar vueltas sobre sí misma, también sabía bailar combinando los pasos para dar vueltas, ir en diagonal, o recto, le gustaba bailar así, aunque el viento fuera su única música, y empezase a atardecer, en pocos minutos todo estaría oscuro, pero no era capaz de para de bailar y reír a su lado.

-¿Contenta?,_le preguntó, había parado echándola hacia atrás, ella le sonrió.

-Se te da mejor a ti bailar que a mi lanzar,_le confesó, había algo en esos ojos rojos que la hechizaban, era sensación suya o estaban muy cerca.

-¿Tú crees?,_le preguntó, no sabía exactamente que pasaba, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de los labios de esa chica tan diminuta que hacía que temblase por dentro.

Se acercaron lentamente, apenas quedaban un par de centímetros, cuando el móvil que Levy había llevado en el bolsillo todo el tiempo empezó a sonar, era su hermano, ambos se separaron completamente rojos, sin mirarse a la cara, mientras ella hablaba con su hermano, que le preguntaba si realmente le pasaba algo o no, claro que pasaba, ¡era un inoportuno!

 **Bueno, mis queridos lectores, ¿qué os pareció?, ¿os gustó? ¿os pareció demasiado largo?, tuve algunas dudas mientras escribía, por cierto por si no se nota, adoro los ambientes de los restaurantes elegantes, siento ser pesada con eso en mis dos fics,** **aunque cada uno tiene un ambiente, está todo pensado, ya veréis porque en el próximo cap (?)**

 **Quiero agradecer por su like a Crispy Silverquill, a Meery099, a lucyheartfilia22, a mikiikim, a Beauty Little Star a PrincessMico y a nicolsilviacaro; y agradecer mucho por seguir esta historia a Crispy Silverquill, a Meery099, a mikiikim, a Beauty Little Star, a PrincessMico y a nicolsilvacaro, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad sois los mejores ^^**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Hola mi amor, yo si que estoy perdida y me encanta que pienses en aparecer para dejarme review,** **enserio ^^ Aún le doy vueltas al asunto, le doy mil formas, a ver, yo quiero escribir más GaLe como una posesa. Miedo me da, yo fui jugadora de beisbol, tengo medallistas de primer puesto, era la mejor bateadora del equipo . espero no haberme olvidado de todas las normas, a mi es que me gusta poner contra las cuerdas a los personajes por eso hago que se lo corte n.n (se siente mala persona, pero adora el salseo) espero que este cap que tiene otro aire te guste.. CAMBIO Y CORTO ^^**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Otra que esta con el más GaLe como yo, así una no puede ser objetiva,** **tengo una movida pensada, pero lo he dejado muy en el aire por si cambio de opinión *risa malvada*, ya ha empezado algo del salseo, pero aún nos queda mucho, mucho, mucho por delante, a mi Minerva me cae fatal, ese par de dos son dignos de ver XD, espero que te guste este nuevo aire, que es la introducción de la tecnología y la introducción un poco más en el mundo de cada uno de ellos, para desarrollarlos algo más en este entorno, los próximos cap van a ser más de SALSEO *-***

 **Comentario, review, cualquier fallo avisadme, nadie la lía parda como yo (se siente algo orgullosa, como si fuera el gran don) n.n**

 **ATENCIÓN:**

 **Pregunta IMPORTANTE, esta vez decidís** **vosotros ^^, es una forma de haceros participar en la historia y crear algo juntos, al menos a mi me encanta, empezamos:**

 **¿Qué preferis?, en el caso de que Gajeel se tenga que cortar el pelo (en muchos de mis fics lo lleva corto porque he visto muchos dibujo de él así y me gusta casi más que largo), ¿que se lo corte Levy, los chicos en un extraño rito de iniciación, su padre o su tía, o directamente que haya cambio de reglas y no se lo tenga que cortar?**

 **Sois libres de contestar lo que queráis, lo leeré y contestaré todo y lo que vea que más os guste o agrade será lo que pase, lo dejé en el aire para que todo se arregle ^^**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


End file.
